


You're Pretty

by serenity (nzlqa)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slam Poetry, art student!mingyu, meanie, poet!wonwoo, some slight mention of homophobia, subships rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzlqa/pseuds/serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mingyu wanted was to finish his art project. Instead, he found his way at the Poetry Slam and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On one fine day

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first ever chaptered fic for a long time ;; i hope you guys like it! if u have any concerns, or would like to critic my work, please do so in the comments, i would very much appreciate it :) if it wasn't obvious this fic was inspired by pretty u *0* (also 2nd chapter coming sooner than you think, -updates are sporadic soz-)  
>  p.s. this is the first story of a series i'm making, just a heads up!! 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one fine day  
> you magically appeared  
> You took my heart and attracted my eyes,  
> you’re greedy

It’s been exactly two weeks since his professor gave them the painting project; two whole weeks to make three paintings.  And in the span of those two weeks, all Mingyu could do was sulk at his works, completely unsatisfied by it. As someone who has been the top student for the whole semester, the pressure to make the perfect painting has gotten into him, after all it is their final project for the first semester, and it could make or break him.

Mingyu became so distracted with the project that his friends got worried about him. He also may have forgotten about one of basic human functions, which was sleep. An hour and twenty minutes into Social Studies, he was already beginning to doze off. His eyes were already beginning to close themselves, and his head couldn’t keep itself up. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep, a light tap on his shoulder made him jolt awake.

Still confused, he looked around to see who tapped him, but was tapped again from behind to catch his attention. “Over here,” the voice said. He turned around, and it was no other than his good friend, Seokmin.

“You alright?” He asked, with a grin plastered on his face. “I have coffee here if you’d like. You seem really sleepy.” He offered his tumbler to the sleep-deprived boy.

Mingyu didn’t even think twice, he took the coffee from Seokmin’s hands, saying his thanks. He drank enough coffee to keep him awake for the next hour, after that he returned the nearly empty cup to Seokmin.

“Thanks, again. Project’s been keeping me up the past weeks,” Mingyu ranted. “I can’t be assed to make a proper painting, I’m gonna go crazy.”

“Well, for one, sleeping can help you not go crazy,” Seokmin advised. “Sleep is good, and honestly the most beautiful thing about life.”

Mingyu laughed, and they kept on bantering for the rest of the class. When they were dismissed Seokmin, called for Mingyu before he could exit.

“Hey, we should hang out some time again, you know like always with Minghao,” Seokmin said.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve just been so caught up with this thing. I’ll make it up to you both, promise,” he did a pinkie promise with Seokmin. (Everybody knows pinkie promises are unbreakable until the end of time.)

“Alright, I’ll see you around!” Seokmin waved. Mingyu, himself made his way to his next class, hoping the coffee was still enough to last the next one.

 

Right after he finished his classes, he wanted to stop by his dorm so he could grab some extra paint, and to check on his roommate. Just in the hallways, he could hear his roommate, (and great friend) Seungkwan, belting into a song, probably for their musical play. It was a normal thing to come home to everyday.

As from what he heard from Seungkwan, the Performing Arts Department would come together to produce a Musical Play for the end of the semester. It was a charity event too, so they could donate the proceeds. And of course, Seungkwan would always brag that he got the lead role in the play, because of his superb talent.

 Once he reached the door, he could hear a second voice, it must be from Soonyoung, Seungkwan’s fellow Performing Arts Major, and also his friend. He stayed around often because he needed to practice with Seungkwan. When he opened it, his thoughts were confirmed. Soonyoung was sprawled on the lower bunk, reading some sort of script, he read it aloud. Seungkwan was sitting in front of him singing the same note repeatedly.

Seungkwan cut his singing short when he saw Mingyu at the door, “Oh, Hyung! You came early! Are you done with your masterpiece yet?” Mingyu just laughed it off and went to his desk to grab his needed supplies. “Not really, came to check on you, and I’m getting some paint,” he replied.

“Oh, hey Mingyu,” Soonyoung greeted. “What’s up?” He said in English, with a thick accent.

Mingyu laughed, ready with a response. This is when he can use what John in the textbook taught him. “Oh, I’m fine, thank you. And you?” He responded, proudly. Seungkwan was already making a face and kept repeating “Oh my god, seriously, you two.” Then Soonyoung erupted into a series of “Yeaaah Man’s” and “Yo’s.”

“I’ll be on my way now,” he said making his way back to the door. But, before he could set foot outside, Seungkwan stopped him.

“Ah hyung, we were thinking…since we’re all busy, why don’t we take a break? Well, not exactly a break, but close enough,” Seungkwan said. “Seungcheol-hyung asked if Soonyoung-hyung and I could host the Poetry Slam at his parents’ café this Saturday…”

The name Seungcheol was quite not familiar with him but he heard it sometime before. “Andromeda Café?” Mingyu asked. “The big one by the street?”

“Yes, that one,” Soonyoung affirmed. “We would love it if you came with us. So what do you say?”

Mingyu thought about his painting, and how it was barely done. He needed all the free time in the world so he could finish it properly, but he also badly needed a break from all the stress, it was just one day, a few hours, and a couple of pretentious people, nothing could go bad right?

“Did we mention we get free food?” Seungkwan added.

“Okay, I’m in.”

 

Come Saturday night, Mingyu was still unprepared. He spent his free hours in the art room, yet again, trying to salvage his painting. When he went back to the dorm to clean himself up and get dressed, he saw himself in the mirror: his brown hair stuck out in different directions, paint splattered on his hands, face, and shirt, and eyes dark and dead. In short: he was a mess. He rinsed his face, and properly styled his hair, and got a clean shirt. He grabbed his phone, a little notebook, and some pens so he could draw in the café.

He met up with Seungkwan and Soonyoung at the café, who was talking to who he assumed was Seungcheol, and some other guy who was too short for his age.

Seungkwan introduced him to Seungcheol, the son of the café owners, who was a business major. He sometimes takes over the café when he’s free. The other boy was Jihoon, a Music Production major, (He was shocked he was as old as Soonyoung, and he was older than him. He found it somehow cute.), and Seungcheol’s boyfriend. (He was even more shocked to find that there were other people like him. The fact that these two fell in love with each other gives him hope that he, too, will find love someday.)

The boys had a bit of small talk after that. They talked about school, stress, and stories about each other. When Seungcheol told the story about how he met Jihoon, Mingyu felt really giddy and happy inside, that he couldn’t help but fawn at them. He couldn’t help but notice that Jihoon was blushing furiously and was squeezing Seungcheol’s hand. He wanted that too. They were so lucky.

Soonyoung might have noticed that Mingyu felt a bit jealous, so he patted his shoulder. “Aw, it’s okay Mingyu, you’ll find a boy like that someday.”

…and Mingyu’s heart just stopped. Soonyoung’s must’ve too, he just realized what he said. He didn’t know what to do, his friend just indirectly outed him in front of new people. If a psychic was reading his mind, they would hear an eternal scream.

“I mean – I…uh…Wow, would you look at the time…” He stuttered. Both Jihoon and Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung then at Mingyu, then back at Soonyoung again. Seungkwan backed away in the corner because he was so embarrassed at what Soonyoung did.

“Mingyu are you…?” Jihoon asked. He didn’t mention it but he knew what he meant.

Mingyu took a deep breath. _It isn’t bad,_ he thought. _They’re gay too they can understand they won’t tell._ He gulped. “Uh yeah, I am,” he said, his voice trembling. “But let’s keep that a secret, alright?”

Seungcheol pursed his lips and made a motion of zipping his lips. “Of course, it’s safe with us,” Seungcheol confirmed, as he patted his shoulder. Jihoon then proceeds to hit Soonyoung’s back and muttering “You’re so embarrassing!”

Soonyoung exhaled loudly, and Seungkwan came back from the corner where he was hiding from. “Ah, Soonyoung-hyung when will you ever learn shut your mouth?” Seungkwan fumed.

“Mingyu-yah, I’m sorry. Are we good?” Soonyoung said. “Yeah,” Mingyu replied, ruffling his hair, and then styling it again because he couldn’t deal with messy hair. “Just don’t do that again, okay?”

“Alright, forgiveness later, we’re about to start in 10 minutes,” Seungcheol interrupted. “You two get ready on stage, and Mingyu, you can sit here with us,” he pointed to the table near the stage. He gladly followed the couple and sat along with them.

 

He felt really guilty; he hadn’t really paid attention to the first few contestants. He would just copy the crowd’s reaction to not feel left out, chat with Jihoon and Seungcheol, tinker with his phone, eat the food that was offered, or drew on his notebook.

This time though, he promised he would watch; the two MC’s stepped on stage to introduce the next contender. They did a spiel on the next contestant which he didn’t bother to listen to. “…Ladies & Gentlemen, Jeon Wonwoo!”

He watched as the rather slim boy made his way to the stage. A beam of light shone onto him as he stood on the center of the stage, mic in proximity. He could see his features well. His sharp eyes were behind a pair of round spectacles, yet they glimmer. His cheekbones were very prominent.  He had short tousled dark hair. He was beautiful. And somehow, Mingyu found himself drawing him.

He really didn’t know why he drew him, his brain just had to.

He didn’t really listen to what he was saying, but his voice was deep and soft, and filled with so much emotion. He moved his hands gracefully to the words he spoke. He had a really good stage presence, and he had a way with his words, so the crowd would cheer for him.  He was so enticed by this Jeon Wonwoo-fellow that he didn’t realize he was finished and everyone was giving their final applause. 

While they were giving his scores, he took this as an opportunity to clean up his drawings of him, they were messy and were all just still in basic sketch, but it was good enough for someone who he saw for just three minutes. He wanted to catch a glimpse of him again, but he got lost in the crowd of people.

 

The whole poetry slam finished in about an hour. They went home after hanging out at the café a bit and enjoy the food. He absolutely got to know Seungcheol and Jihoon better; they exchanged numbers and promised to meet again soon.

 He thought this whole poetry thing was an ordeal. All those metaphors and pretentious things gave him a headache. But he thinks he could stick around if that Wonwoo-fellow would do all the poems, he wouldn’t mind.

 

Back in their dorm, the two roommates sat together on the top bunk and talk before they go to bed, like they usually do.

“Seungkwan-ah, help me, I think I like someone, but I think I just like his face, I dunno,” he rambled. "Maybe it's just a one time thing."

Seungkwan was so shocked that he just clapped his hands in excitement. “It's still a big thing, tell me about him!"

“Well…” Mingyu paused. “I just saw him, and he was really handsome, he was one of the poetry guys.”

“Wah!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “Love at first sight? This is the beginning of a love story!” He teased.

“I just ‘think’ that I like him, okay? He’s probably straight like every other guy I ever liked. Plus I barely know him.”

That always made him feel like he was going to end up alone and unloved. There were only a few people in the world like him and it’s not impossible that he wouldn’t find love. He was so afraid of being turned down and shamed because of who he was that he was also afraid of catching feelings for someone. He had to keep who he was a secret because that was the only way he could protect himself.

Seungkwan hit him, and he flinched and hit back. “Ah, hyung, don’t be like that you never know! I know you always told me that you’d be alone, but I don’t want you to think that.” He pulled the older boy into a hug. He hugged back, almost squeezing the younger.

“You’re so cheesy, sometimes,” he teased.

The two talked more about other things, and didn’t realize that time was passing by so quickly.

Mingyu yawned. “Thanks, Seungkwan-ah, it’s late, I’ll sleep now. Good Night!” He said as he went down the bunk’s ladder to go to his own bed.

“Good night, hyung,” he heard Seungkwan say as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. I want to show you myself without hiding anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t take this the wrong way  
> But I can’t see anything but you  
> You’re so ice ice baby  
> At the same time you melt me down  
> Just can’t get enough  
> I want to show you myself without hiding anything

The next day, Mingyu spent it all in the Art Room, continuing where he left off with his paintings. He was already almost done on his second painting, while the rest of the people in there were just making some finishing touches on their third. He just needed to add some shadows and highlights, and he was done with his abstract painting.

As he was about to finish, he realized he was on his final painting and how it was going to be over real soon. He remembered that they had freedom over the final one, so it was going to be easy. _Not._

As soon as he was faced with a blank canvas, it reflected his mind. _Maybe I can get away by submitting this blank canvas to represent my mind,_ he thought. But he thought that was so fucking dumb.

Nothing was going on his mind, well maybe except stressing over this project, and Jeon Wonwoo.

He promised he would stop thinking about him, but it was just too hard not to. He was just so different from everyone he’d ever seen. He reminded him of the sea – dark and deep. He reminded him of rainy days – his voice like the pitter-patter of the raindrops that calms him down. He reminded him of coffee – dark and sweet. He reminded him of all things he found pretty.

The weird thing is he doesn’t really know him personally, and he doesn’t even know that a Kim Mingyu exists in this universe. Yet he was still so into him.

He decided he was going to let all these feelings out and paint all those cheesy-ass metaphors he has for that boy. He was probably going to regret it, but art _is_ self-expression, and the best way to go is to let it all out.

He could vividly picture the painting he wanted in his head. The color palette would be the shades of blue, cool and calm like the boy himself. Its subject would be the bust of Wonwoo,in greyscale, but his eyes and shoulders are covered in flowers. Behind him is a circle that contained the sea, dark and tranquil.

He immediately started sketching as soon as he thought of it.

 

It was about 11pm when he was happy with his progress; he decided to head back home so he could get enough rest so he could wake up early and work on it again. Then he remembered he had a test for one of his classes, so maybe sleep would be compromised.

He was yawning as he made his way in the halls, he could barely keep himself awake. When he finally got to their door, it was unfortunately locked. So he reached out to his pockets to get his keys…which he didn’t have, and probably left inside.

He knocked and called groggily for Seungkwan, but when he pressed his ear on the door, it was silent. He decided to text him and ask about his whereabouts.

 

_‘seungkwan where are you? The dorm is locked I don’t have keys_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_ _’_

Seconds later, his phone buzzed.

_‘hyung omg im sorry, im at soonyoung-hyung’s right now I’d love to give you the keys, but hyung said you should come up here_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _’_

_‘mingyu this is soonyoung >< I have food here I know you’re hungry !!!!’_

He was in fact hungry, so he took the bait and went for it.

_‘fine im coming ~’_

 

Mingyu (sluggishly) went to the next floor to go to Soonyoung’s room. He hasn’t been into his dorm yet, but he knows where it is. When he reached the door, he could hear Seungkwan’s loud voice, reading a line from his script. He knocked at the door. “Hyung, Seungkwan-ah, it’s Mingyu.’

He heard someone approach the door, so he waited for the door to open. The door revealed someone he didn’t expect. _It was Jeon Wonwoo._ He felt his body stiffen and heart race a million beats per second. His hands started to shake, and his brain couldn’t process what to do next.

He was as beautiful when he first saw him even if he was dressed down, his hair was messy, and he no longer wore glasses. There was something about this look that made him seem so _domestic._ Kind of like boyfriend material? He felt his blood rush up his cheeks, and brushed the thought away immediately if he was being obvious.

“Hello,” Wonwoo greeted. “Come in, they’re right there.”

His words were stuck in his throat; he could barely say a word back. “H-hello,” he croaked.

He was trembling as he entered their room; his heart was still beating really fast. He found Soonyoung and Seungkwan on the bottom bunk bed, he sat with them there and tried to calm himself down.

 

“S-so, uh,” he cleared his throat to stop his voice from shaking. “So where’s the food?”

“Are you okay? You seem off…” Soonyoing analyzed his face.

 “Oh, Hyung, you’re blushing!” Seungkwan chimed in.

_Shit._ He bit his lips and slapped his cheeks. “It’s nothing, I’m just really tired, can I have some food now?”

 “If you say so…There’s pizza over by the desk,” Soonyoung pointed at the desk where Wonwoo was studying. “Oh, and that’s Wonwoo. He’s my roommate, and high school best friend, and he was at the Poetry Slam and a lazy ass and…”

“I think you can stop there,” Wonwoo laughed.

That laugh made him cry inside; his heart was melting.

 

He went to the desk to grab pizza, trying to ignore the fact that Wonwoo was right there. He just wanted to eat in peace. He almost dropped the slice when he spoke.

“Mingyu, right?” His voice was low and deep, making him shudder. Wonwoo was looking him in the eye. He was going to break down any minute.

He couldn’t manage to say a word so he just nodded, and stuffed the pizza in his mouth - an awkward move which he’ll regret forever. Wonwoo giggled at his actions, and he noticed that his nose crinkles when he smiles or laughs. It was pretty cute.

“Soonyoung told me about you…and Seungkwan, you guys seem nice.”

The fact that Wonwoo knew he existed, made him really happy but then he panicked. Soonyoung’s got a really big mouth so he’s wondering what he told him about.

“Like what?”

“Well, he told me that you’re an Art Major, you’re really good at cooking, and you’re a really nice guy.”

He felt relieved; it wasn’t what he thought it was. He racked his brain for ways to keep a conversation going, he wanted to make a good impression.

“You were at the Poetry Slam, right? I’m not a big fan of poetry, but you were great,” he smiled.

“Wow really?!” He smiled again, and his nose did that crinkly thing. (Mingyu swears it would be the death of him)  “Thanks, I didn’t know I could leave that much of an impression.”

“Dude, you were amazing! Of course you did,” he exclaimed.

“So what did you think about my poem?”

And…he goes blank. He didn’t have a single clue on what he talked about. He could just admit he didn’t listen to him but he would seem like he was faking his reactions. Or he could just smile and nod, and say it was great. He did the latter.

“So you agree at that bit where I said that LGBT couples should not be shamed, yes?”

His eyes widened. He had no idea he talked about that at all, he was really taken aback. He wished he should’ve listened. No wonder the crowd was cheering for him, he was brave enough to talk about things like that.

“I'm just really curious. You know it’s really rare when I come across people who actually support the community, and it surprised me when everyone cheered for me, I was so nervous. I spent nights revising and debated with myself whether I should push through or not,” he added. He noticed he was rambling to him, and there’s a tone in his voice that’s filled with so much passion. It made him really happy.

“Of course I agree with you! You were a great voice for the community, and…” he paused for a while. He thought about whether he should say he was gay or not. He mustered up all his courage and admitted. “…that’s coming from me, a gay person.”

“And I’m so proud of you,” Wonwoo gave him the biggest smile he’s ever seen, and he gave him a pat on the back.

He could see the sincerity in Wonwoo’s eyes when he smiled; it made him almost tear up. As soon as the kids from his school caught on that he was gay, he ended up being teased a lot, and his relatives basically disowned him and his parents couldn’t do anything. It was the first time someone showed a lot of sincerity to him, and they barely even know each other.

“Anyway, if you should know, everyone knows, actually…I’m your fellow homosexual,” he said proudly.

He didn’t know if he was happy it’s either because: a.)He found another fellow gay person _or_ b.)He actually has a chance with someone he likes.

 

“You guys are so adorable,” Soonyoung butted in. From there he forgot that he was in a room with two other people and they probably heard _everything._

Seungkwan started to sing a song about love and Soonyoung waved his arms to the song. “Cut that out!” Wonwoo sang. Mingyu just blushed and laughed along.

“I’m so tired, Hyung, let’s head back I wanna sleep,” Seungkwan said cutely.

“Ahhh, Seungkwan, you’re so cute!” He said in a high pitch and pinched his cheek. He also tried to go in for a hug, but Seungkwan dodged it.

“Alright goodbye guys, we’re leaving,” Seungkwan waved.

 

Mingyu found himself smiling and blushing all the way until they reached their dorm. Right before Seungkwan closed his eyes to sleep, and before he could start studying, he asked.

“Remember the boy I like from the Poetry Slam?”

“Yeah?”

“That was him.”

 “Keep him.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may have noticed, there are a lot of lgbt themes in this chapter. and like wonwoo's character, i want to be able to use my voice to tell you about this. lgbtq+ people are real people and they aren't just here to love or to be someone's accessory, they face so many struggles as they come to terms with themselves. i wanted this story to be as real as possible because these things actually happen!! if you're part of the community like i am, (i'm bi!!) i want you to know that i support you and i'm here for you, you deserve to be loved. *hearts* 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway this is just the beginning of their blossoming story, i hope you liked it !! 


	3. I'm breathless every time I see you

After weeks of losing sleep and sacrificing his social life, he was already done with his project. He felt so proud of himself that he’s done it.

He went to Mr. Min, his professor, to submit it personally. Mr. Min was sitting on his desk in the teachers’ lounge, coffee in hand and paperwork on the other. He cleared his throat to catch the older man’s attention.

“Kim Mingyu, you finally finished your project?” Mr. Min asked.

“Ah, yes, sir. Here they are,” he laid down the canvases on the desk. He felt his arms ease up, holding three canvases and going all the way to the lounge on the 5th floor was hard work.

Mr. Min checked out his pieces and had an interesting look on his face. Mingyu couldn’t quite read it; it was a mix of confusion and amazement. “Do you know about the gallery I’ll be curating, Mingyu?”

He remembered Mr. Min talking about having the chance to curate the art gallery in the nearest museum once in their class. “You said that you’ll be featuring some of the seniors’ works, and some of other artists, right?”

Mr. Min nodded. “This is between you and I for now but, I’m really impressed with your work,” Mr. Min held Mingyu’s painting of Wonwoo and checked the back for its title. “Pretty? Pretty – yes. I’d love to feature this in the gallery. I’m considering it.”

Mingyu could barely keep all his emotions inside, he almost jumped and hugged Mr. Min, but he didn’t. Instead, he just endlessly thanked him. To think that Mr. Min was considering putting his artwork alongside seniors and amazing artists made him really happy.

“Of course, it’s as expected of the top student, you never fail to disappoint, eh? Alright, I’ll see you in our next class.” The elder said cheerfully.

“It’s an honor just to be considered Mr. Min, thank you so much!”

 

The next day, he went out with Minghao and Seokmin to Seungcheol’s café, all because he promised he would hang out with them after his project. Seungcheol and Jihoon were in there too, they were occupying the front tables. From what he picked up, Seungcheol could actually rap and write lyrics, so he’s helping Jihoon with his song project. Meanwhile, he and his friends were seated way at the back so Seokmin won’t disturb anyone with his loud voice.

He told them about the whole Wonwoo situation and the exhibit, but they were far more interested about Wonwoo.

“I can’t believe you’re _this…”_ Minghao put his fingers close together. “…close to finally dating someone. You’re not gonna be a miserable loner anymore.” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“I know! So when are you going to ask him out?” Seokmin asked.

Mingyu nearly choked on his frappe. He and Wonwoo haven’t even seen each other since he was in their room. They didn’t even talk much, yet these two were taking it to the next level.

“Chill, you two, we’re not even friends yet!”

“Mingyu, you poor soul you don’t know anything about dates, do you? You don’t have to be friends to ask someone out!” Minghao lectured. “How should I know I’ve never been on a proper date before, okay?” Mingyu fired back. Seokmin was just sipping his frappe, watching as the two quarrel yet again.

“Minghao’s right, Mingyu, just ask him out! I remember my first date was with a girl back in 6th grade, she didn’t even know me, but guess who watched movies with her? That’s right – me!”

“That’s 6th grade, Seokmin, everything’s different now,” Mingyu sighed.

“Wait – you have this art exhibit, right?” Minghao asked. “Yeah,” Mingyu nodded. “Well, you could take him there as a date, after all, you drew him, right?” Minghao added. Mingyu just nodded and didn’t say a word.

“We can help you ask him out! We’ll even provide cue cards! Anything for you, Mingyu!” Seokmin grinned like he always did.

He thought to himself, what on earth did he do to deserve such friends.

 

The chimes sounded, meaning there was a person coming in. To his surprise, it’s Wonwoo. His heart started to race again, and he’s feeling his stomach doing mad flips. He made him feel that way. Since he was all the way at the back, he was free to eavesdrop and spy on him all he wants. He didn’t dare tell Seokmin and Minghao because they’d freak out and make him do weird shit.

Wonwoo made his way to the counter, not to order…but to chat with the barista. The barista looked like his age. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying but they looked so…familiar with each other. It wasn’t until Seungcheol yelled that they stopped.

“Wonwoo, I’m paying Junhui to be the barista, not to chat with you all day,” He said in a strict tone. This was something Mingyu didn’t expect out of Seungcheol, he just always looked so nice. Wonwoo on the other hand wasn’t fazed by him, so he could’ve done this on a daily basis.

“I get a break in ten minutes,” the barista, Junhui, said behind the counter. Wonwoo just nodded at him.

Wonwoo walked over to Seungcheol and Jihoon and sat on their table. Mingyu thought they were somehow close. He couldn’t tell what Wonwoo was doing, but he was listening to Jihoon’s song, and then writing down something on Seungcheol’s lyrics.

 

“Mingyu…? Mingyu, hello?” Seokmin waved. Mingyu put his attention back to his friends and pretended nothing happened.

“You suddenly blanked on us, what’s wrong?” Seokmin asked with a concerned look on his face.

He thought of backup reasons that were in the recesses of his mind. “Nothing,” he managed to say. “Just- nothing.”

The two just nodded and continued on in their topic. “So we were asking you about the exams next week, we could study together and stuff,” Minghao said, awaiting for Mingyu’s reply.

“Absolutely,” Mingyu replied, but put his eye on Wonwoo, who was still sitting with Seungcheol and Jihoon. He also kept a close eye on Junhui, he was curious about him and his affinity with Wonwoo. He didn’t know why, but he would feel a slight pang in his chest when he’d think of them as something more. He decided to just slide those thoughts away.

 

He conversed with Minghao and Seokmin more before they both left to work on their projects. He was left alone in the café because he had to wait for Seungkwan. He promised to meet him here after his campus activities.

Not long after, Junhui announced that his shift finally ended and Wonwoo had a relieved smile on his face. Wonwoo soon followed Junhui at the back, the place where he assumed was the ‘Employees Only’ room. Seungcheol didn’t even try to stop him from going there, it seemed like it was already some kind of routine.

The later it got, the more people got in the café. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. It was from Seungkwan. The younger boy had texted him that he couldn’t make it anymore and told him to go home already. He collected his things and got up. He wanted to stop by Seungcheol and Jihoon just to say his thanks and to let them know that he was on his way home.

Seungcheol and Jihoon were sharing earphones and were humming and tapping to the song playing. When they saw Mingyu, they took out their earphones and stopped the music. “I just wanted to say thanks and uh, I’ll be on my way now,” he announced. Jihoon just waved and didn’t say another word, but Seungcheol sent him off sweetly. “Alright, be safe on your way home.”

Mingyu made his way outside and found Wonwoo and Junhui sat at the curb in front of the café. Junhui was taking a smoke, while Wonwoo just sat there with him; they seem to be deep into conversation. He just stood there for a while watching them, when he took a few steps forward, he saw that his eyes met with Wonwoo’s. He immediately tried to avoid the sudden eye contact, but Wonwoo called for his name. Hesitantly, he walked towards the two.

“Mingyu you were here too?” Wonwoo questioned. Mingyu nodded. “I actually come here often ‘cos of my good friend Junhui,” he pat him on the back. He felt somehow relieved that they were no more than friends, but at the same time he was upset at himself for getting easily jealous.

Junhui exhaled a thin layer of smoke and extended his hand to Mingyu. Mingyu took his hand and shook it. “Wen Junhui, nice to meet you,” he smirked. “Wonwoo’s best friend if he needs one,” he joked. Mingyu didn’t know whether to laugh or not so he just smiled awkwardly.

“That’s not true; you’re my best-est friend,” Wonwoo teased.

Junhui rolled his eyes at his remark and teased him back.

“Well, um hi, I’m Kim Mingyu,” he faltered. He kept getting nervous and awkward around Wonwoo.

“Well, we were just on our way home too, maybe you could join us,” Wonwoo offered. “Jun studies at the neighboring university, so he’s going to leave us when we get home.” He explained. Mingyu took the offer and also took it as a chance to get to know Wonwoo better.

 

The three started walking home, and it was pretty quiet for some time, but occasionally, Wonwoo would tell stories about him and Junhui that would make them laugh, and he would crack awful jokes next. He learned that the two have been best friends since High School along with Soonyoung and Junhui was the only person in their group to go to a different university.

He also learned some quirks Wonwoo does, the way he claps every time he laughs, and the way the tone of his voice gets higher when he gets excited. It makes him all giggly inside when he sees him so happy.

Mingyu wanted them to know about him too, so he shared some bits of his life. Like that one time he walked into the wrong classroom on the first day of university, and the story of how Seungkwan locked him out last week. Wonwoo and Junhui were both amused when they heard he was considered to be part of the exhibit. But he didn’t tell them what he painted, of course.

 

When they reached their dorm, Junhui bade them goodbye and he went his way. Junhui was a pretty nice guy, so he was glad to have met him. Mingyu thought he was walking alone the halls leading to his room, but Wonwoo was catching up behind him.

“What are you still doing here?”

“I just wanted to accompany you back to your dorm, and you didn’t even say good night or goodbye,” Wonwoo pouted. He couldn’t help but smile and blush at what he said. He felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild at his remark.

“Fine,” he said with a deadpan expression. Wonwoo chuckled, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t see your big smile.” He felt so embarrassed that he just shyly covered his face. Wonwoo just laughed at him again and continued on walking.

“So here we are,” Mingyu said when they reached his door. Wonwoo rest his hand on the door. “So I thought you were a pretty nice guy, and I thought maybe we should hang out more, you know, if you’re not bus—“ 

“Yes,” Mingyu blurted out. He didn’t even let him finish his sentence. “I mean—sure, I’m kinda free after exams, I would love to hang out with you,” he added.

Wonwoo smirked at him, and he felt like he was going to melt. “Well, someone’s excited. I’ll just keep in touch.”

“Good Night,” Wonwoo said in his low soothing voice.

“Good Night,” Mingyu echoed.

Before entering his room, he saw Wonwoo look back at him with a smile on his face and waved. He shyly waved back and slowly shut the door behind him. He was so giddy that he squealed and blushed so hard. He didn’t even notice that Seungkwan was sat on his desk, watching him with a confused expression.

“Seungkwan, I cannot believe what happened today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah, wasn't that sweet? <3 sorry the update took too long i made 15% of this last week and 85% today! im back in school again so updates will kind of get better? idk haha! i just wanna say thanks for the support on the previous chapters ily guys back! as always, comments are open for suggestions and critiques. i hope you guys enjoyed it!!


	4. You are pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

When his friends told him about the group study session, he expected them to end up at a party like the last time. He didn’t expect them to be sitting in the library tutoring each other about Math for 3 straight hours. He was genuinely surprised that it actually turned out into a study session.

“Man, look at all these Math lectures I didn’t listen to,” Minghao yawned. He lazily flipped his textbook to go to the next chapter.

“I’m actually surprised you’re listening,” Mingyu teased. “The last time we did this you both got drunk and I had to walk you two home.” He scoffed at the two. The two just laughed at him, remembering the events months ago when they managed to trick Mingyu into coming to a senior party.

“Hey, at least we didn’t fail the exams,” Seokmin pointed out. “And we didn’t die, so it was a win-win situation.”

Mingyu just laughed it off and made them continue where they left off. They finished an hour later, and the three went their separate ways.

 

A week later and the exams went by smoothly, it was mostly stressful, but he managed to answer them all with ease. In that week, he also got to text Wonwoo and agree on when and where they want to hang out. It was originally going to be a ‘bring your friends along’ kind of thing, but Mingyu wanted it to just be him and Wonwoo. He had told him all his friends were “busy” and it’s just going to be him. Luckily, Wonwoo’s friends were busy as well, so they were going to be alone together. He was so nervous.

He wanted to think it was a date, but it really wasn’t. It was just going to be a friendly hangout. A friendly hangout at the open mic at some open grounds viewing the sunset. A friendly hangout where they’ll be sitting alongside couples. Very friendly. It was so friendly he felt his heart beating fast when he’d think of the day slowly approaching.

It was about one in the morning and he realized it was already Saturday. He already wanted to get a head start. He wanted to prepare his clothes, and take a long shower to contemplate about what’s bound to happen, and do his hair perfectly, and think of conversation starters.

He tried to get some sleep, but every time he’d close his eyes, all he could think about was Wonwoo. He also thought about all the possible bad and good scenarios that would happen. It kept him awake for a solid hour, until he felt the sweet embrace of slumber.

 

That morning, he rummaged thru his closet before he could even go out to eat. Seungkwan on the other hand was blasting his music through his phone, helping Mingyu find the perfect outfit. Even though he had so many clothes, it felt like he had absolutely nothing to wear.

“Seungkwan, I need something that’s like ‘I just put this outfit together, I totally didn’t plan this’. Something effortless.” Mingyu said as he piled more of his clothes on the floor. Seungkwan was going thru the clothes pile and picking out the outfits perfect for his style.

“Hyung, I know you two aren’t going on a date, but I can’t imagine the stress you’re going to be having when you’re going to have an actual one, I mean you can’t even find a nice shirt!” Seungkwan pointed out. He was right, he was going to cause a national disaster once he goes on a date. “Less talking more finding outfits,” Mingyu answered.

After what seemed like forever, they both agreed on a simple outfit: a denim jacket, a plain shirt, and denim pants. It was perfect for the weather, not too hot or too cold. Seungkwan took pictures of him as soon as he dressed up, like a mom sending her child to his first day of school.

At 4:30, he heard a knock on his door, and suddenly he wanted to pee his pants, throw up, and screech at the same time. Seungkwan had gone to his play practice so he was all alone. With shaking hands, he opened the door to reveal the man of the hour.

Wonwoo looked absolutely stunning. (When was he not?) He had his hair down, his bangs almost covering his eyes. He wore his round glasses again. He wore a plain white t-shirt under a black & white plaid shirt paired with jeans. They looked almost similar with their outfit choices, couple outfits maybe? Oh well.

“So, uh, ready to go? The area’s just a ten minute walk from here,” Wonwoo said, flashing him a smile. Mingyu snorted. As if he wasn’t ready for this, he waited for this all week, of course he was ready.

“Yeah, I’ll just grab my keys so I won’t lock myself up again…” Mingyu made his way to the drawer and grab his keys. He could hear Wonwoo giggling and it made him feel so giddy inside.

 

Once they started walking, Wonwoo pretty much started the conversation making him feel at ease. He asked the typical questions like ‘How were your exams?’ and ‘How was school so far’ and ‘What are you up to?’ Of course he replied with general replies like ‘Exams were hell, but I guess I’m winging it’ and ‘I’m enjoying school’ and ‘Still doing art both for myself and for school’. Then it just branched out.

“So,” Wonwoo breathed. “We’re here, welcome to open mic,” Wonwoo walked over to the grassy fields. The grounds were filled with couples sitting on mats, some already heading to the kissing part. Others were eating and some were smoking and drinking by the corner. Youth at its finest. In front was a small stage. Some duo was already performing up there, one playing the guitar and the other was singing.

“We’re just in time to hear Jisoo-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung perform, come with me, we’re not sitting with those kids,” He dragged Mingyu over to the front where it was much quieter and calmer. They were sat next to each other on the floor, Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu’s thigh making him quiver, but he didn’t make it obvious.

“So who is who?” Mingyu asked. “Jisoo-hyung’s on strings, Jeongha-hyung’s vocals.” Wonwoo replied. He never heard the song they were singing before, he thought they probably wrote it, or it was some Indie song. He listened as the two perform in harmony. They blended so well with each other.

As their performance came to an end, so did the day. The sun slowly set, illuminating the sky in the shades of orange; a romantic scene. The others next to him were holding hands, kissing, and whispering sweet nothings into their lovers’ ear. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was staring intently at the setting sun. He opened his mouth to say something.

“She paints the sky the shades of blue--” He said in a hushed tone. Mingyu leaned on his shoulder so he could hear him properly. The contact making him blush furiously, thank goodness Wonwoo was staring into space to even realize his blushing state.

“She paints the sky the shades of red,  
She gives life to all that lives.  
Even for the lone moon.  
Every day she dies just to give him light;  
So we can still see the stars that glisten at night  
But he, too, must say goodbye and leaves her to rise  
And he finds another land to fill with night.”

“That was beautiful.” Mingyu watched as the sky transitioned into the dark. The way he said his words sent shivers down his spine. He may never understand what metaphors he meant, but it was beautiful the way it was. He realized his head was still on his shoulder, but when he tried to remove it, Wonwoo put his arm around his shoulder. His heart raced faster than it ever did before, it was physically impossible for him to move, so he just stayed stiff under his touch.

“Romantic, huh?” Wonwoo teased. Mingyu exhaled through his nose. “Before you think anything else, I didn’t bring you here to do… _that_ ,” Wonwoo pointed at the couples around them. “Don’t get any ideas. I'm touchy with everyone.” Wonwoo removed his arm, and Mingyu sat back, not leaning on him anymore.

“Why did you bring me here?” Mingyu questioned. Sometimes he felt like Wonwoo knows he liked him, and these were one of those days, and it made him so messed up inside. “Well, for one you can listen to the Spoken-word poetry that I did again, and so I can know you better. Also just because.”

“See, I know you’re an art student, but I’ve never seen your works before, how would I know if you’re good? What’s your favourite color? Do you even tolerate me?” Wonwoo expanded.

“Fine,” Mingyu agreed. “I’m really talkative but I really don’t know why I get nervous around you.”

Wonwoo faked a hurt expression. “Is it the eyes? Look a lot of people think I’m scary but I’m really not.” “Well, yeah, you’re a big pretentious fluff,” Mingyu retorted. Wonwoo laughed really hard and pat him on the shoulder. “Finally warming up to me, eh? We’ve already gone to the namecalling bit, huh?”  Mingyu snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

“Well, I think you know all there is to know about me, I can do art, I’m gay, and I’m a really boring person,” Mingyu snorted. “And most people only know the first and last one so you’re lucky,” he joked.

“There has to be more to you, like, why do people like you?” Wonwoo interrogated. Mingyu just shrugged. “I have no idea myself.”

The next minute, Jeonghan and Jisoo sat next to them. Wonwoo took it as a cue to go up the stage. “I’ll leave you alone with these hyungs, I trust them, they won’t bite.” With that, Mingyu wished him good luck as he went up on stage.

There were seconds of silence until Jeonghan spoke up. “So, you must be the Mingyu guy he talks about…” He gulped. He was the least interesting person in the world, what could Wonwoo ever tell them about him? He nodded. “What does he say about me?” He asked the older boy.

Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other and smiled, something was up and he didn’t know if he’d like it or not. “He said you were cute. He also said that he found it cute when you get all flustered and clumsy in front of him,” Jeonghan said. “He kind of sees you as some kind of fool he could laugh at,” He felt himself blush furiously at his words; he managed to control his emotions even if he wanted to jump at the nearest cliff.

 Jeonghan leaned into Mingyu’s ear and covered his mouth so nobody would catch what he’s saying. “You only heard this from me, but I think he likes you.” Jisoo seemed to have an idea on what Jeonghan said, so he hit his shoulder, trying to avoid him from saying any more than that. But clearly, that was enough to be the cherry on top.

“Sorry about Jeonghan, his mouth’s bigger than his head. But honestly, though, he talks about you more often than all his exes combined,” Jisoo admitted. “And he doesn’t easily move on from them, that’s kind of why he writes, you’re something special, huh?”

Mingyu didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or to feel giddy inside, it was a horrible mess of both. It was the first time he’s heard that someone actually liked him. Like all awkward situations, he just laughed it off. “We’re just friends, though,” he smiled awkwardly.

“See Jeonghan? You scared him. Sorry, he’ll shut up now,” Jisoo spoke. “Fine, I will,” Jeonghan obeyed.

Wonwoo was about to start his performance, he was giving a short introduction to the poem he’ll be reciting. Wonwoo was a totally different person onstage. He gave off so much passion and he meant every word he said. He felt all his emotions as he spoke, and he knows the crowd felt it too. There was really something about his voice that makes every poem so soothing, even if he could never understand what it means to him.

He was pretty like that, doing what he loved the most and giving it his all.

As he came to an end, it was like every one of his performances, it was overflowing with applauds from the crowd. He could see him scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone, then his eyes stopped on Mingyu, giving him the biggest smile. He couldn’t help but smile back and gave him a reassuring thumbs up, making him laugh as he went down from the stage.

“What did you two tell him?” Wonwoo asked. The two of them just snickered at each other. “Wonwoo’s so protective…cute.” Jeonghan fawned. “Relax, we told him nothing, he was too occupied watching you anyway.”

Wonwoo gave them the side eye and sat next to Mingyu again. This time he leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. It was oddly fitting since he was smaller than him. It kind of felt like a puzzle piece that fit together and everything was falling into place. Whenever he was with him he could never control himself, he was always a mess. But right now was perfect, he was calm, his heartbeat was steady

“So, are you enjoying so far?” Wonwoo asked.

“To be honest…you could’ve done better. Couples night as a hangout place, really? We could’ve just stayed at the dorms and watched a movie or something like what normal friends do. But the place is pretty, though.” Mingyu turned his head to look at him.

“Well, I'm not going to be like everyone else.To be honest I brought you here to listen to me. This is how self-promotion works. But your suggestion is noted. We’ll do that next time.”

There’s a next time?

“Wait I didn’t bore you to death?” Mingyu joked. “You still want to hang out with me?”

“Of course I do, I absolutely enjoyed spending time with you,” Wonwoo smiled at him. “Even if we’re just going to be sitting here for the rest of the night I’m going to enjoy every second.” Mingyu felt himself blush, his heart beating erratically again. He had to be flirting, it was way too friendly.

“Listen I--” Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something, but it was immediately gone with the wind when they heard a loud boom. They both looked up and saw fireworks illuminating the night sky. They were almost as pretty as Wonwoo, but nothing could ever compare. The luster in his eyes were brighter than the fireworks.

“Never mind; you know what let’s just enjoy the fireworks,” he said, shifting closer to Mingyu.

He was pretty like this, sitting in awe at the sky, snuggling next to him. He was pretty the way he was. He liked the pretty poetry boy at the cafe, but he fell in love with the boy right next to him who made his heart flutter. And he, too, was pretty.

 


	5. What kind of expression can deliver my heart?

It was already about 10 PM when Wonwoo, Jisoo, and Jeonghan invited him over to get some drinks. The people who got there before them were already shitfaced drunk and dancing and grinding off-beat to some EDM remix. Mingyu averted his eyes and focused on his companions. Jisoo had announced that he was paying for the expenses like the good person he is.

They were seated on the grass underneath the night sky. The sky was kind of cloudy so they couldn’t see the stars. Four and a half cans of beer later, he and Wonwoo were laughing at each others’ corny jokes. He was already feeling tipsy…he’d never laugh at Wonwoo’s jokes.  Meanwhile, Jisoo and Jeonghan were doing really weird dances; probably imitating animals and whatnot.

He caught Wonwoo staring at him for about a half second, then he looked away to take a swig of beer. He couldn’t see himself but he felt himself blush really hard. Wonwoo glanced at him again, this time making eye contact.

“You know,” he started. “If you keep being a cute little shit I might have to fall in love with you.”

He said it bluntly as if it was no big deal. He said it as if it didn’t made him all jumpy inside. He said it as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest from beating so loudly. But it still drove him mad. Everytime he’d try to open up his mouth to say something back, he would communicate in laughter and just made Wonwoo confused and he would just laugh back. How could someone like Jeon Wonwoo be in love with someone like… _him._

He wonders if what he said just came out just because he was drunk. But then again, drunken thoughts are mostly true.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking cute. You’re fucking adorable. Fuck,” Wonwoo cursed. Turns out he’s got quite of a sailor’s mouth when drunk. Who would’ve imagined the ever-so-poetic boy became an incoherent potty mouth.

“S-so, you find me cute?” He managed to croak out. He balled his fists to stop them from shaking.

“Did I fucking stutter?” He said in a stern voice. “You’re so fucking cute in every single way. Every fiber in you is cute, especially when you look at me like that,” He suddenly became conscious of how he looked. He looked down shyly. “I love how you act so clumsy and nervous around me, trying to hide that you’re so into me and you think I’m oblivious”

Mingyu was really shocked. He didn’t know that he was aware that he liked him. He blames his clumsy self for giving that away.

“And remember that night when I went to your dorm with you?” Mingyu nodded. “I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I wanted to save it,” he confessed.

 _“You can kiss me right now,”_ he wanted to say.

He hadn’t had a romantic interaction such as this so he didn’t know how to respond. Should he cry? Should he smile? All these emotions came together and all he managed to reply was “Thanks.”

“You are so getting drunk right now.” Wonwoo chuckled as he offered Mingyu another can to last the night.

Jeonghan and Jisoo had gotten tired of dancing, they were still laughing when they came over and sat with them. Wonwoo’s phone suddenly buzzed, he looked over his screen to see that Seungcheol was calling.

Throughout the conversation Wonwoo had a tired expression and kept repeating “You’re gonna be okay” and “It’s fine”. He hung up after he said that he would head on over to the café.

“Jihoon wanted to break up with Seungcheol-hyung, and he’s feeling miserable so we’re heading to the café,” Wonwoo announced.

Once he said that, Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “Did you say Seungcheol?” Wonwoo and Jisoo had a scared reaction. “Fuck, do you think he’ll take me back?”

Jisoo sighed. “Jeonghan, after how he treated you, you still want him back?” Jeonghan bit his lip, “I do, you know tha--” “I do know that, and I’m tired of you crying to me every night ‘cos you miss him, I’m tired of seeing you so miserable when I know someone could treat you so better, and you deserve to be loved so much more…”

“You’re right,” Jeonghan admitted. “That’s why I’m going to chat up that guy over there.” “Wait Jeonghan, no I didn’t—oh.” Jeonghan had already ran off to find the man.

He felt so sorry for Jisoo, all his efforts for him were wasted all because Jeonghan was naïve to his feelings. He looked so pained after seeing him go. He thought that love hurts, and he was scared. It’s a scary feeling when you love someone with all your heart, but ending up having it unrequited.

“Sorry, for him, you might want to drink that away,” Wonwoo offered.

“No, someone’s ought to drive him home when he’s passed out drunk,” he replied.

 Even after denying him, he wasn’t giving up anytime soon. He still cared about him. He hopes that sooner or later he would realize his efforts. Then he thought maybe love could wait, even if love could take forever, love is determined to happen.

“We got to go, goodbye, Hyung, good luck,” Mingyu said with a reassuring smile on his face. Jisoo seemed to appreciate the small act and smiled back.

He and Wonwoo groggily got up and suddenly the world was somehow spinning. He saw that Wonwoo felt that way too when he nearly stumbled, but then he grabbed Mingyu’s shoulder to retain balance. Mingyu happened to stumble a bit backwards making Wonwoo lose his balance again, so he wrapped his arms around his neck, their foreheads and noses touching as they fell backwards.

Wonwoo rolled over to the side when they fell. Mingyu just started laughing, and soon enough Wonwoo did too until both their stomachs hurt from laughing. The close contact made him really jittery.

“Shit we can’t do this I’m calling Junhui to drive us,” Wonwoo said as he reached into his pocket to get his phone.

 

While they were waiting for Junhui to arrive they went to the sidewalk just outside the place and were telling each other stories. Mingyu decided to tell him about when he first saw him.

“I was like really busy with this whole art project, but then like Seungkwan and Soonyoung-hyung pushed me to and I was like going to fall asleep but then you were there and you were so pretty so I drew you. I’ve never been the same ever since.” He recounted. Wonwoo was smiling and nodding throughout everything.

“I badly need to see that drawing; I can’t believe I’m someone’s muse, that’s kind of flattering and creepy at the same time – mostly flattering, though!”

Thankfully, in less than three minutes, Junhui finally pulled up in front of them.

Wonwoo sat in front, while he was sat at the back. The car smelled the mix of tobacco and mint. It made his nose cringe.

“I was just on my way to a party, but you two look like you enjoyed yourself too,” Junhui said as he drove off to the café.

“We just drank. Anyway you were with Seungcheol today, what happened?” Wonwoo bluntly asked.

“Well, from what I eavesdropped, Seungcheol was mad over Jihoon not texting him that he was busy.”

Wonwoo just shook his head. He saw that something caught Wonwoo’s attention. Wonwoo grabbed a small, thick notebook from the dashboard. There were different kinds of paper sticking out from the pages.

“No way! You still have this? My cringey old poems from first year, oh my god,” Wonwoo exclaimed. He scanned through the pages, careful not to drop any papers. “I thought I asked you to burn it back in third year.”

“Well, if you die as a celebrated poet, at least I have your archives from your early years,” Junhui replied. Wonwoo snorted and started reading some of the pages, cringing as he read.

“That is true, good job, I still hate you, though,” he stuck out his tongue at him.

“Mingyu, see? He’s so mean to me! Escape when you still can!”

He laughed at him. He thought of the memories they made in that small notebook. They seem like great friends and felt that he couldn’t compare to them. He felt awful that he was never there to see what he was never there from the start.

 

Two minutes later, they’ve arrived. Wonwoo thanked Junhui for the ride and so did Mingyu, and they watched his car disappear into the streets.  Wonwoo was rushing to get it over with that he didn’t realize that the door was locked and walked straight into the door. He shyly laughed at his misfortune, but laughed even harder when he saw Wonwoo was laughing too.

Wonwoo knocked furiously on the glass door. Through it they saw the café was dimly lit, Seungcheol stumbling over to go to unlock the door. They were greeted by a puffy-eyed Seungcheol, probably from crying or from being tired…probably both.

Seungcheol gripped Wonwoo into a tight hug, and Wonwoo unable to move just encouragingly pat him on the back. Seungcheol finally let go after what seemed like forever. Seungcheol wanted to hug Mingyu too, but he denied and just gave him a quick one.

Seungcheol let them inside and made him sit on his table. The table was filled with paperwork and a freshly opened bottle of wine. His laptop was there too, he saw the browser’s tab was on Jihoon’s Facebook profile, the other tabs were the rest of his social media, and the other was a sad breakup song on YouTube.

“So why’d you two split?” Wonwoo deadpanned. “Full offense, but can you be a bit more sympathetic, I’m being sad here,” Seungcheol said as he pressed play on the song and it echoed in the entire café.

“Hyung, you’re more dramatic than all of the Performing Arts majors combined, plus you two broke up just a few hours ago,” he joked. “So please for our own convenience tell us what happened.”

Seungcheol took a long and deep breath. “So you know how we’re always together, right?” He started. “Well today he was super busy and before his class I stopped by his lecture room and he snapped at me. Then he was supposed to be here by 5, that’s when his schedule ends. Then I texted him just to check and he didn’t reply so I got worried.” Seungcheol stopped to breathe again. “I went all over the campus and found him in the dance room with his friends making songs, then he snapped at me again for ‘making a scene’,” he made the quote symbol with his fingers.

“Okay, like what did you tell him and what did he say,” Mingyu questioned, and felt proud because he had something to say.

“I just told him I was so worried and that he should’ve told me if he was busy. He proceeded to tell me that ‘the world doesn’t revolve around you’ and ‘Can’t you just give me some time alone?’ stuff along those lines an-and..,” he choked. “That he wanted some space.” He took a swig of his drink and sighed over the sad music.

“Jesus Christ,” Wonwoo cursed. “I bet my ass you two can’t stand being apart and you’ll just kiss and make up. Speaking of him, where is he?”

“He’s with Soonyoung right now. Soonyoung texted me; he took him under his wing,” Seungcheol replied. “What the fuck do I do, help me out here!” Seungcheol slammed his fist on the table.

Mingyu never had a relationship so he didn’t know what a breakup feels like. He racked his brain for a piece of advice. “Well, maybe you should just give him space? You kind of did go overboard being a protective boyfriend. Give him time, he’ll come back.”

“Then what if I give him space and we never talk again, that’s gonna be so scary, I don’t want to risk it,” Seungcheol grumbled.

“Mingyu’s right. Give him all the space he needs, if he’s ready…apologize. Then you learn from it. Then you love the fuck out of him and respect his needs,” Wonwoo lectured at a frowning Seungcheol. “That kind of relationship is goals, hyung.”

“I’d love to sit and chitchat with you – not really. But the alcohol is getting to me, I’m sleepy, I’m leaving,” Wonwoo yawned. “Mingyu, come with me.” He stood up and said goodbye to him.

“Well, I’ll be a miserable slob over here, thanks I guess,” Seungcheol said as he waved them goodbye.

This was another scary thing about love – going your separate ways. Even though he knows they’ll get back together, the fact that there is some uncertainty to it is scary. You’ve grown so attached to the person that all you want to do is be with them, but time comes when you’ll have to learn to walk on your own feet.

 

They were both already sobering up so they didn’t stumble that much when they walked home. They tried to entertain each other by joking around or singing some songs. They were giggling at each other when another stumbled. Even in his drunken state, he still found Wonwoo pretty. The fact that he was real made him fall for him even harder. He wasn’t a painting or that dreamy boy in novels, he was here with him. He didn’t notice that he said it out loud until Wonwoo said, “You think I’m pretty?”

He just nodded then blushed and covered up his reddened face. Wonwoo poked at his sides making him laugh really hard. His laugh echoed through the street, he was making ruckus at such an ungodly hour. Mingyu begged him to stop, and he did, now he put his arm around the taller’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe someone called me pretty that’s the cutest shit ever. You’re so soft for me,” he teased. “Well anyway, Soonyoung is with Jihoon, right? So…maybe…you’d want to…stay over?” He said the last two words faintly, but he understood them.

He wasn’t sure if Wonwoo was implying some other things, but what could be so bad about sleeping over at his room?

“I’ll just check up on Seungkwan and tell him,” Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo pumped his fists in the air as celebration.

 

When he knocked on their door, he could hear weird sounds coming from the room. He knocked on the door first before unlocking it.

“Seungkwan-ah-AHHHHHHHH!” he yelled and immediately shut the door. Seungkwan was full-on making out with a boy on his bunk, and the boy was firmly grabbing his ass. He could never erase that image from his head.

He immediately went up to Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s room trying to shake away the thought. Wonwoo was still waiting for him outside their door.

“So what did he say?”

“H-he was making out with a guy so I think that’s a yes?” Mingyu cringed.

“Holy shit?! Tell Seungkwan my regards, he’s finally getting them boys.”

 

The room wasn’t that messy. Wonwoo called him over to sit on the floor and grabbed the bag of chips sitting on the bottom bunk. He offered him some but he turned the offer down. Wonwoo then ate the bag for himself.

“You know there’s one thing in this world I’ll never understand,” Mingyu began. “Math problems?” Wonwoo chimed in. “No, silly, it’s love…I think I can’t quite grasp the concept.”

Wonwoo looked taken aback for a while then he started to think. “I’ll try to put this in ways you understand.”

“So imagine the world as a big art museum, some people are art pieces, and some are curators. Art pieces have different styles, right? And curators have their tastes…” He paused to think. “So there are paintings that everyone loves and curators are itching to get their hands on it, but they often forget that there’s so much more beyond the aesthetic, that’s what normally people do they just love someone ‘cos they meet the standards of their ideal person.”

Mingyu just nodded taking in all the metaphors that he thankfully explained.

“Then there are curators who simply collect these artworks for what they’re worth. Then they send them away somewhere to be replaced when they feel like it’s getting boring over time. Kind of like those people who promise you they’ll love you but then grow tired of you and in the end they’ll leave you and hurt you.”

He wonders what Wonwoo went through to have said those things. He said in an empathetic tone, that he, too, felt like his heart was going to break.

“But real love is a curator who sees through an artwork’s imperfections. They would always see the good things. They see through what it really is and they choose that art piece for what it is and not solely for what it’s worth, or for its beauty. True love is hard to find, but it’s going to be worth the wait, because knowing there’s someone out there for you…it’s…” Wonwoo tried to think of words to describe it.

“Pretty?” Mingyu suggested.

“I wasn’t looking for that, but sure, it’s pretty,” Wonwoo smiled at him. “And holy shit do I have to take this down, I think good when I’m drunk…I’m like those writers who can write under the influence of alcohol,” he bragged.

“Do you think you’ll ever find your true love?” Mingyu asked rhetorically.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for a while and touched his hands, slowly interlocking them. “I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, the subships rising...
> 
> anyway!! the positive responses to the previous chapter got me s h ooooooK!! thank you so much, i'm glad you enjoyed it! i'm glad more and more people are reading this story (;-;) seriously i love you all!! as always, i'll try to update every week, feel free to critique, leave comments, kudos, share with ur friends, ur online friends, ur dog...i really wanna know how everyone feels abt the story so pleaaaase for my own sake lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> -thanks again ilyyyyyyy-


	6. Help Me, S.O.S (Part 1)

Mingyu woke up with a throbbing headache. He felt an unfamiliar feeling when he shifted around the bed. It didn’t feel quite like his. When he finally opened his eyes, he remembered he didn’t stay at his room, and recalled the events from last night. Just thinking about it made him fluster.

He jumped a bit when he heard soft snores coming from his left. Then he realized _they slept on the same bed._ When he looked next to him, he saw Wonwoo sleeping soundly. For a while, he watched him sleep, he was so… _peaceful._ He watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath, how he would shift slightly under his blankets, and how he would lightly groan in his sleep. When he was about to get up, he felt Wonwoo snake his arm around his torso and pulled him closer.

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo asked in his raspy morning voice.

Mingyu could barely choke up an answer, they were so close. He just giggled shyly.

“You slept on me after I philosophised last night…or should I say drunk rambling, whatever. Can we stay like this for even just a little while, please? It’s cold…” Wonwoo pouted. Now who could resist something like that?

Mingyu shifted a bit closer to him, and Wonwoo held him tighter and placed another arm around his shoulder. Mingyu placed his head near his chest, he could hear the faint beating of his heart, it was in contrast with his, and it was beating uncontrollably. Then he thought that maybe their heartbeats were like the two of them. One being calm and collected, the other was erratic and excitable. They were the polar opposites, yet they beat as one for each other.

“You haven’t spoken a word, I’m alarmed. Are you okay?” He asked, as he played with the hairs sticking out of Mingyu’s head.

“I’m more than fine; I’m just…really shocked. Like one minute I was nuts about you, the next I’m lying in bed, cuddling with you.” He admitted shyly.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Well, if you weren’t so obvious I wouldn’t have been so suggestive with you. You were really cute so I kinda fell for that. Still have no idea why you like me, though. I’m a loser. It’s still weird I confessed drunk –”

“Wait you like me back?” He blurted out. Wonwoo just burst into laughter.

“Kim Mingyu, you are adorable. You’re like a 4th Grader who found out their crush likes them back. You could’ve just told me like any normal person would,” Mingyu blushed and hit him a bit in the arm for teasing. “Of course I do! You know if I were like everyone else here in this college, I would’ve made out with you, then we’d have sex, then-“

He suddenly remembered Seungkwan from last night. He had known him for a while and it was unlikely that he would keep something like that from him. Especially boys, _especially boys._

“Oh my god, Seungkwan, he was with a boy last night, I wonder what kind of shenanigans he’s gone to.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s probably in paradise right now, plus he probably can’t even walk right now…” Wonwoo teased. Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle at his remark. Seungkwan had a lot of explaining to do.

It stayed silent for a little while, but it wasn’t bad silence, it was a comfortable silence; a beautiful silence. Everything he could hear was their breathing, and their hearts beating. It was perfect like this, he and Wonwoo in each others’ arms feeling each others’ warmth. Maybe if he closed his eyes, it would last forever, so he did.

Wonwoo sighed; it made him open his eyes again. “I’m sorry if I’m taking things too fast with you…sorry if I go overboard it’s just that I really started liking you and I just want to make you feel loved and I – What even are we…”

“It’s fine – I’m really okay with it. I never really had someone who made me feel like this way before. I don’t know what we are, but we’re taking things at our own pace, you’re just really someone special to me,” Mingyu looked him in the eyes. He swore he could get lost in them.

“Maybe we shouldn’t put a label on our relationship just yet, huh? Well I’m glad you’re okay with our pace, because no matter how slow or fast we’re going, I’ll be waiting for you, okay?”

Wonwoo smiled at him. Mingyu could tell he was looking at his lips. He was anticipating something, and he mentally prepared himself for it. He suddenly became conscious of his lips and bit it. But then Wonwoo just sat up and ended their snuggling session.

“Man, all these romantic talk is making me hungry, let’s go eat, we can go over at Seungcheol-hyung’s place and eat,” he yawned and ruffled his hair.

“Uh sure,I’ll just go back to our room and freshen myself up, I’ll also have to, uh, discuss matters with Seungkwan…” he started to get up.

“You can just shower here, we can shower together,” Wonwoo teased and winked at him. Mingyu on the other hand grabbed a pillow and threw it at him as he blushed slightly. “Fuck you,” he retorted. “Kidding~, I’ll see you there by 9,” he singsonged. 

 

When he got to his room, it was pretty silent. Seungkwan was still sleeping soundly, and it was strange, Seungkwan usually wakes up early in the morning. He checked around the room for signs of a boy, and he seemed to be alone. He shook Seungkwan a bit to wake him up and he groaned angrily.

“Seungkwan-ah, wake up, it’s late,” he shook him harder. Seungkwan mumbled along the lines of “Okay, I’m up”, then got up slowly.

He yawned and scratched his head. “Hyung, you’re home, why didn’t you come home last night I was worried…” he said with his still hoarse voice.

“I was with Wonwoo last night,” he said frankly. “So who were you kissing last night?” He asked straightforwardly. Seungkwan was so taken aback that he couldn’t answer.

“You-you slept with Wonwoo last night?” He asked instead, obviously avoiding the question.

“Yes, I did. Don’t avoid the question, come on I want to know!!” Mingyu pleaded.

Seungkwan sighed. “His name is Hansol, we were friends when we were younger then we met again, and we’re like dating now…but we didn’t do anything more last night! I didn’t want to, I was scared…and he’s upset now ‘cos he felt horrible making me feel like that, I tried calling but he wouldn’t pick up, I’m worried.” Seungkwan ranted with a heavy heart.

Suddenly, Mingyu felt bad for making fun of him and comforted him. He gave him a reassuring pat on the back and gave him some advice. “You two were just scared. He’s scared of hurting you and you’re scared of moving too fast, just give each other time.” Seungkwan smiled and gave him thanks. “Oh, and I would love to meet him,” Mingyu added.

 

Wonwoo was just outside of the café waiting for him, he waved like an idiot when he saw Mingyu approaching and he felt so embarrassed to even know of him. He walked fast so that he could immediately go to him.

“Hyung, you’re embarrassing,” he said shyly. Wonwoo scrunched his nose and smiled at him, “I know, I am.”

Once they were inside, they noticed the absence of Seungcheol. Junhui was there, but he was busy serving other customers.

Once they were eating, Wonwoo placed his hand on top of his on the table. He clasped it so they could hold hands. Mingyu blushed, and tried to escape out of his grasp, but it went to no avail because Wonwoo held it even tighter.

“We’re in public, this is embarrassing!” Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo looked around. “There’s not a lot of people here, so it’s fine, I can hold your hand as long as I want to,” he assured. He pulled Mingyu’s hand closer to him and placed a kiss on it. It sent an electric feeling that coursed through his body. He couldn’t help but bury his face in his free hand and screech softly. He was a quivering mess.

“That’s adorable, Mingyu, you’re adorable, you know that, right?” Mingyu shyly nodded and continued with his meal. Wonwoo slowly let go of his hand so they could both eat.

Junhui must’ve seen them so he approached them. He left his post at the counter and he asked someone else to cover for him.

“Hey, what are you lovebirds doing here?” Junhui pulled a seat so he could sit next to them.

“He’s not my – I mean we’re not like together _together._ But, uh, well this is awkward… We just wanted to grab breakfast,” Wonwoo rambled.

“Quite so…anyway what’s up to both of you?”

“I’m fine, Hyung! Did you enjoy the party you went to?” Mingyu asked.

Junhui snorted. “You know those university parties where everyone’s just shitfaced drunk, and it’s just gross and sweaty, plus someone’s probably having sex in the next room? Yeah I left early, it was a mess.” Wonwoo laughed at his misery.

“Reminds me of the party you took me to, remember…”  Wonwoo hinted. Even without words, Junhui started laughing, and Wonwoo did too. There he sat again, stuck in the state of whether to laugh, smile, or stay silent, so he was a mix of all those. They were both telling anecdotes from that event and he couldn’t help but feel left out.

“Speaking of Seungcheol, how is he?” Wonwoo asked. (Thankfully, they switched topics.)

“Funny story – he fell asleep here, from being drunk, I guess. So when I got here in the morning I had to drive him home. His parents were so worried and I had to tell them about the breakup. Then they were upset ‘cos they had to cancel the surprise overseas vacation Seungcheol planned for Jihoon.” Junhui recounted.

“Wow, Seungcheol-hyung spoils Jihoon a lot. I hope they’ll be okay, Soonyoung hasn’t texted me about Jihoon yet,” Wonwoo checked his phone again to make sure. “Nope, still nothing.”

“Yeah, I have to get back to work, see you later,” Junhui winked and immediately went back to the counter.

“How close are you and Junhui-hyung?” Mingyu dared to ask. Wonwoo looked interested by his question.

“Well, you know the basics; we’ve been best friends with Soonyoung since high school. But well, we’ve gotten really close after my boyfriend back then broke up with me,” he looked a bit crestfallen just from mentioning it. “I was really heartbroken so he was there for me, and he taught me to write to let my feelings out, so I fell in love with poetry.” He got a bit more hopeful after that.

 “I should also mention the fact that we kind of dated for a bit…” Mingyu was shocked to hear it. Who would’ve known? “But it wasn’t really anything serious, so we just got over it after a while; we’re still great friends as you can see.”

“I never thought you two would…Wow,” Mingyu was at a loss for words.  “I’m really glad you two are still at good terms, though. Most people would just go their separate ways.”

“Yeah, well, it’s nothing serious anyway, so we handled it maturely.” He paused for a bit to collect himself. “But let’s not dwell on that, we must move forward. You interested to watch Jisoo-hyung’s spoken word poetry later? It’ll just be on campus, so we won’t need to go elsewhere…”

He had nothing else better to do, especially since after next week they’ll be on break. So he agreed.

“Let’s go back to my place first, Soonyoung just texted, he said he’s with Jihoon, come on,” with that they left the café to go check on their friends.

Once they arrived, they were half-expecting a heartbroken Jihoon moping with Soonyoung. But instead, Jihoon was blasting his newly produced beats with Soonyoung trying to sing random lyrics with matching choreographies.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo hesitantly asked.

Jihoon paused his music and Soonyoung stopped his activities. “I’m fine, honestly, I should be asking you how you’re doing.” Jihoon said, and by the looks of it he seemed…happy.

“But you just broke up with Seungcheol?! How are you okay after a breakup?!” Wonwoo was so surprised by him.

“He’s being overly dramatic. I just said I needed space, I didn’t tell him to get out of my life,” He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Mingyu thought that Jihoon was strong. He had some kind of power in him that made him so straightforward with everything, he didn’t even know how he ended up with a crybaby like Seungcheol.

“Oh, did we make you guys worry? We just spent the night in his makeshift studio last night; we just made new stuff, talk about life, and all that,” Soonyoung chimed in. “He wasn’t moping about how miserable he was unlike some people,” Soonyoung referenced to Seungcheol. It made them all laugh.

“Anyway are you guys coming to the spoken word poetry thing in campus today? My friend, Jisoo, is going to be there he needs all the support he needs,” Wonwoo suggested.

“Sounds fine to me,” Jihoon agreed.

“I would love to, but I have rehearsals for the play, it’s next week, so I really can’t miss it!” Soonyoung said. “Oh, speak of the devil, I have to go I’m running late, bye!” He zoomed out the door.

So it was going to be him, Wonwoo, and Jihoon out tonight.

 

Only a few people attended the event, only a quarter of the auditorium was filled. There weren’t that much people who liked poetry. As the event was about to start, he saw someone familiar in the crowd. He spotted Jeonghan seats away from them; he was busy talking to someone on the phone. Even if he was an ass to Jisoo, he still found time to support him.

Then, the unexpected happened. He saw Seungcheol enter the auditorium, obviously looking for someone in the seats. Probably looking for Jihoon? But how would he know that Jihoon would attend? He was wrong—he went next to where Jeonghan was seated and greeted him with a hug.

Mingyu immediately tapped Wonwoo who was busy talking to Jihoon to notify him about what he saw. Jihoon saw immediately, he wasn’t heartbroken…he was mad.  He saw how happy and touchy they were with each other.

“Oh, I’ll give him a lot more space than I originally intended,” Jihoon raged.

It was soon to be trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, this was a fluffy chapter also i kinda want the spotlight on the side characters even just for a bit, they're amazing! anyways, you know the drill. kudos, comment, critique, stuff like that - part 2 ---sooner than u think.


	7. Help Me, S.O.S (Part 2)

When Jisoo came up on stage for his poem, his eyes glimmered for a bit when he saw Jeonghan cheering for him. He had a flicker of hope. But then he must’ve seen that he was sitting next to Seungcheol, and his lips twitched into an awkward smile. He looked so heartbroken. It must’ve really hurt seeing the person you loved with someone else. He’d brought his guitar to serve as a background for his poem.

“This one’s for…” his breath hitched. “For everyone who’s in love with someone they can never have.” He eyed Jeonghan in the crowd and fixed his gaze on him for a bit, then immediately looked away.

He plucked a chord progression, and took a deep breath.

 

“ _You and I, we’re playing games._

_I am playing a game of charades_

_And you keep guessing and guessing, and going farther than intended_

_Here I am repeating my actions for you to get_

_But you never moved on from the last round – the last round you lost_

_Cos he wasn’t doing it right – So maybe, just maybe I thought I could do better_

_So I’ve exaggerated my gestures, exceeded the time limit just so you could get a hint-_

_Yet you keep missing and missing the answer, though it’s completely obvious_

_And I wanted to shout – but if I open my mouth I’d lose_

_But you’d get a clue, a clue of what I’m feeling for you_

_And I-I would lose my chance, and there are no more left for me_

_But I’d take the risk. For you I’d do any_

_Then again, with you it’s no use – you never listened, you never tried._

_When you lost the last round you cried and you cried and you kept asking for a do-over_

_But it’s done and it’s over, and he’s never coming back for you…_

_All you have is me._

_And I’ve been showing you that I care, that you deserve so much better, that I was a shoulder to cry on, I was the best choice you’ll ever make_

_To my surprise your eyes were closed the whole time, and you didn’t even s\\\\\\\\\\\\\e_

_You couldn’t even see how hard it was for me – to see you cry, to see you hurt, to see that you still want him even if it hurt._

_Even if he’s gone._

_Even if he’s moved on_

_But I’m talking now, and I’m shouting the answer_

_I’ve lost the game that I soon realized I alone was playing._

_Well anyway, if you still haven’t got a clue here’s the thing – I’m in love with you._

_Are you listening?_ ”

 

His voice was filled with raw passion and emotion, hanging on to every line, savouring the moment. His voice faltered at times, maybe trying to choke back a sob. Or maybe it was all part of the act? He had no clue. Nevertheless, it was an emotional performance.

While Jisoo was performing, Mingyu kept an eye out for Jeonghan. He could tell he was a bit uncomfortable during it as he couldn’t even lift his head even after the performance. He had a sad smile on his face and applauded softly, as if feeling guilty of what he did. Maybe he wasn’t that naïve.

Wonwoo on the other hand, was engrossed in the performance. He could tell that as a fellow poet, he was amazed with him. Jihoon, however, was busy using his phone. He was probably texting someone that he didn’t even bother to even pay attention to Jisoo.

“We have to go, like right now,” Jihoon whispered.

“What? Why?” Mingyu asked.

“Seungcheol’s about to head this way, he’s not supposed to see me! I’m not supposed to see him!” He explained. “Besides, I have other plans for him.”

“But, I haven’t told Jisoo-hyung how much I loved his poem,” Wonwoo whined.

“Just text him, now come on –-” Jihoon dragged him as he got up.

With that they sneakily made their way out of the auditorium, and continued on to go to Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s room.

 

Jihoon had announced that he plotted something against Seungcheol. It had something to do with the concept of fight fire with fire. Mingyu soon learned that if Jihoon wanted revenge, he’d plot the biggest revenge ever. Apparently during the program, Jihoon was texting Soonyoung his plot of a fake date He already set the date and place and everything else in between. Even he and Wonwoo were also involved in this fake date plan.

“Not to throw your brilliant plans into the trash, but wouldn’t it be easier if you settled things like adults and just talk about it? Maybe tell hi-” Wonwoo was suddenly cut short.

“Then where’s the fun in that? How is he going to come begging for me to come back?” Jihoon retaliated.

“You both are drama queens. Well fine; if the ends justify the means, I’m fine with it,” Wonwoo said, giving Jihoon a reassuring pat on the back.

Mingyu was sincerely curious. Jihoon kept acting like he was okay with being away from Seungcheol, but he kept wanting him to come back to him. Seungcheol, on the other hand, wanted Jihoon to come back so badly, but he quickly moved on from him.

“Do you love him?” Mingyu uttered. Wonwoo and Jihoon were both surprised from the sudden question.

Jihoon repeatedly opened his mouth, as if he wanted to speak, but he kept stopping himself. He sighed to himself.

“I guess.”

 

Mingyu wanted to return to his room to get some rest, but when he entered he seemed to have interrupted an important conversation between Seungkwan and who seems to be Hansol. They all froze in their tracks.

“Sorry I must’ve interrupted you guys, I’ll go,” Mingyu signalled for the door.

“No, Hyung, stay,” Seungkwan stopped him. “This is Hansol, by the way.” The boy waved and politely introduced himself, Mingyu did the same.

“We were just talking, and we’re good now, so don’t worry about me,” Seungkwan assured.

“Hansol, take care of Seungkwan, okay? He means a lot to me, he’s my best friend, so If you hurt him, you’ll have to go through me,” Mingyu jokingly threatened.

Hansol giggled. “Don’t worry, Hyung, I’ll take lots of care of him. You don’t have to worry ‘cos I love him a lot,” he pinched Seungkwan’s cheek. Seungkwan’s cheeks flushed a bright red from the embarrassment.

“I hate you, a lot,” Seungkwan teased. Hansol pecked his lips, and he blushed even harder, so he burrowed his face in his hands.

“Well, I’m taking him out to the movies tonight, if that’s alright?” Hansol asked

Mingyu could feel the brightness and love from the two, making him jealous. He looked at them with hope, with all the shit happening to his friends’ relationships, it made him think that love was a beautiful thing. It was the sun that lit up the sky and the stars that bright up the dark. He wasn’t as good as Wonwoo with metaphors, but that was the best he could describe it as.

“You two are so adorable, I’m happy for the two of you. I’m also glad you settled things by actually talking to each other, and not avoiding it. Very mature!” Mingyu praised them. “Anyway, I’m going to sleep, have fun, you two! Don’t try anything crazy!”

“It’s like 9pm, and you’re not my mom. But whatever you say, good night,” Seungkwan and Hansol linked their arms together and made their way out.

But Mingyu couldn’t sleep, he thought of the unbelievable things that happened to him the past days. If it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. If this was real life, he didn’t ever want to sleep it away. Then, he remembered he had to attend class tomorrow, so he tried his best to get some sleep.

Just right before he closed his eyes, his phone buzzed. He saw that Wonwoo texted him good night. His face twitched into a smile as he sends him back a good night message.

 

 

‘ _I can’t believe you’re sleeping early_ _L_ _Anyway, good night, I’ll see you in my dreams!~_ ♡’

‘ _Aaaaah so sweet >< Good night, I’ll be thinking about you _♡’

‘

He got up to grab his little sketch notebook and some pens. When he opened it, it landed on his first drawings of Wonwoo, from when he first saw him. He realized he made him look unrealistically beautiful (which he really was), and now that he’s much closer to him, he wasn’t just some painting anymore like those renaissance paintings with bold, handsome knights in shining armor. He was Wonwoo…dorky, funny, romantic Wonwoo. He’s glad that he got to know him, and he’s glad he was someone special in his life.

 

A few days have gone and the much-awaited break was nearing. The week just a horrid mix of attendance checking, post reviews, and some reminders for the next semester. He met up with Wonwoo here and there. Then caught up with Minghao and Seokmin, and talked to them about Wonwoo. They sat at their usual spot on the grounds.

“…And you two just got drunk then it hit off from there?” Seokmin exclaimed.

“I guess you could say that?” Mingyu giggled as he recalled their silly antics. He saw as Wonwoo made their way towards them. “Speaking of which, he’s here!” He waved so he could see him.

Mingyu got up to embrace him; Wonwoo wrapped his arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. Mingyu’s face turned into a bright pink. Wonwoo smiled at him, and gave him the look as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing on earth.

Seokmin and Minghao on the other hand just watched them awkwardly. Minghao faked a cough just to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“So, Wonwoo, these are Seokmin and Minghao…my good friends,” Mingyu gestured at them. They both waved awkwardly, as if they were intimidated by him.

“Hey, it’s an absolute pleasure meeting you two!” Wonwoo beamed.

“No offense but are you always that articulate when speaking?” Minghao bluntly asked. Mingyu felt embarrassment from his friend’s mouth.  Seokmin could barely contain his laughter. But, he couldn’t help it. It was just Minghao being Minghao.

“Ah, well I guess it’s in my nature of being a Writing Major,” Wonwoo awkwardly laughed to brush it off. “I can speak normally too! It’s just that I’m kind of really wordy sometimes, and I guess it turned into a habit when I meet new pe–”

“Wow, Mingyu, he’s so awkward and chatty, keep him. You two are perfect for each other,” Seokmin teased.

“I would love to stay and chat, but my next class is in five minutes, bye, Mingyu, I’ll text you when I can!” Wonwoo removed his grip on Mingyu’s waist, waved them goodbye and ran off.

“It’s the end of the semester and nobody would even care if you’re late, so I don’t even know why he’s in a hurry. Plus, he’s a year higher shouldn’t he be chill? What a nerd.” Minghao hissed.

“He’s _my_ nerd, though,” Mingyu fawned. The two reacted violently to his cheesy remark.

“You two are both nerds.” Minghao snorted. “Marry him already.”

 

 

At the end of the week, Mr. Min called Mingyu right after their class. Without saying any words in prior, he just gave Mingyu a handshake. Mingyu was suddenly surprised by the action.

“Kim Mingyu, congratulations! I chose your artworks to be a part of my exhibit; I’m honored to have such a talented student beyond his years!” Mr. Min announced.

Mingyu was shocked beyond words. All he could ever mouth were thank you’s. He didn’t expect that he would actually make it. Even though it was only a small exhibit, it was still a great opportunity for him and his works to be known. It was one of his goals as an artist – and it finally was checked off the list.

Mr. Min told him about the details about it, and even gave him invitations. Turns out, it was a private event that only selected people could attend. He was asked to invite one person to the event. He knew exactly who that person would be; the person behind that painting.

Later that night, he texted Wonwoo about what happened.

 

 

‘ _Hyuuuuuung! I got into the art exhibit!! They’re gonna feature my painting of you_ _J_ _’_

_‘Wow! Congrats!! I’m so proud of you!!!!’_

_‘I have to bring someone there…What do you think…Do you want to…’_

_‘Kim Mingyu are you asking me out?’_

_‘T____T’_

_‘Cute! You don’t have to be embarrassed, we’re kind of have a thing now_ ♡ _Of course, love’_

_‘ “LOVE” T____T is that a yes tho’_

_‘loooooove, yes it is’_

_‘See you tomorrow for the “date” lol’_

_‘oh soonyoung and jihoon’s date’s the only thing that’s fake : ). I’m taking you out to dinner, wear nice clothes! Bye!’_

_‘._. What.’_

_‘: ) bye!’_

 

Come the next morning, Mingyu once again dropped all his clothing on the floor, and of course a frantic Seungkwan helping him. He put on and took off almost every outfit combination until he found a nice dress shirt and some slacks.

Even though it was hours away, he already dressed up and fixed his hair. He tried texting and texting Wonwoo but he didn’t reply. Once he replied and it was only a smiling emoticon.

“Look at you on your first proper date, Hyung! You look stunning!” Seungkwan stood in awe.

It wasn’t really a proper date since they’ll have to play along with Jihoon’s act. The plan was: Wonwoo was going to invite Seungcheol to hang out, and then they bump into Jihoon. Jihoon would brag about his new relationship. Then they cause havoc. If all goes well, everyone lives happily ever after.

“I’m kind of worried for Soonyoung-hyung, though, I don’t know if he can pull this off properly,” Mingyu wondered.

“Of course, he is! He’s going to be with Jihoon-hyung, it’ll be like he’s not acting at all!”

“Why?”

Seungkwan paused to think of an answer. “Because he’s a Performing Arts Major! Of course he can act well, you’re underestimating him!”

Mingyu just nodded and he waited until Wonwoo came and picked him up. While waiting, Seungkwan left for practice, like he usually did. He was left alone tinkering with his art supplies until he heard a knock on the door. He nearly stumbled at the door just because he was just too giddy and excited.

When he opened it, Wonwoo was dressed sharply. He donned a powder blue dress shirt, some plain slacks, and his usual glasses. Wonwoo greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. “You look stunning, love,” he said in a romantic tone. It made him go weak; he had never heard him that way before.

“Shall we?” He offered his hand to Mingyu. Still unable to say anything, he just put his hand in his and nodded shyly.

 

Before Seungcheol came, Jihoon and Soonyoung were already taking places and confirming what to do. Mingyu still can’t believe Jihoon conceived all that just so he could take revenge. It could’ve been solved with a simple conversation, but Jihoon worked the extra mile.

“Okay, so he’s coming in two minutes. Ugh, I still don’t know why we’re doing this b –” Wonwoo was suddenly interrupted when he felt someone tap his back. He and Mingyu looked back and saw it was Seungcheol.

Jihoon’s eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Soonyoung’s hand. Jihoon’s plans backfired against him. They were all surprised to see each other.

“J-Jihoon?” Seungcheol started. “I didn’t expect this at all, I was going to meet with Wonwoo, but well, um..” he trailed. “Sorry, I guess. And I can see you’re…well happy with him. Good. Yeah, I was a bit of a douche, sorry again,” he said with a sense of guilt.

Maybe it didn’t totally backfire. But then…

“Just sorry?!” Soonyoung then butted in. “You treated him like shit, and that’s all you’re gonna say?” Soonyoung tightened his grip on Jihoon’s hand.

“Soonyoung– ” Jihoon tried to stop him.

“No, I don’t care if you’re one of my friends or not, you still treated him like an ass. He can’t even go out without you breathing on his neck! Sorry, but I can’t let you have him back,” he said sternly.

“Soonyoung, you don’t know what you’re talking about stay out of this!” Jihoon scoffed.

“I do. Don’t lie that you’re not complaining to me every time he goes possessive on you. You could go on with your life without him, and you’re so much better off without him.”

It got silent after that. It was painfully awkward to watch them argue. Mingyu had never seen Soonyoung that angry before, he must’ve really cared about Jihoon a lot; maybe even have feelings for him.

“Listen, both of you, I-I’m not going to take him back. But I am an asshole, I know, that’s why I’m setting you free. You don't deserve me - at all,” Seungcheol said. “I-I’ve been seeing Jeonghan again, and I see that you’re with him, so I just wish the best for you two.”

Jihoon let go of Soonyoung’s hand. “We’re not together, this is all fake. I just wanted to see if you’d still want me back. I tried to free myself from you and I could breathe, but something just felt missing, you know? I thought I would be fine, but when I saw you with someone else it hurt like hell.” There were tears forming in his eyes, and he shuddered with every sentence.

He breathed in deeply then took hold of Soonyoung’s hand again. He looked up at him and once again gripped it tightly. “But, I guess I didn’t matter at all to you. You could easily replace me in a heartbeat and you didn’t even bother to apologize or ask how I was at all if we didn’t even meet. All I could say is goodbye.” “Oh, and good luck with your ex, I heard love’s sweeter the second time around,” Jihoon said dryly.

Jihoon and Soonyoung walked away, leaving only Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seungcheol. No one bothered to say a word after what happened.

Seungcheol sighed, then laughed to himself like a madman. “Were you part of the act?” He asked.

“Supposed to,” Wonwoo answered. “But I got your text late, so we’re in shambles right now. I don’t even know how to talk to you right now.”

“Okay,” he grinned. “Okay, I’ll go now. I’ll…yeah. I’ll see you two next time,” he made his way and left them.

“Everything’s awful right now, but we still have our date to look forward to,” Wonwoo tried to brighten up his mood.

“Yeah, okay, I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay - school's gotten in the way - but it's a double update to make up for it! yes you can click next chapter right away!! fun!! you know the drill by now (oAo)


	8. Got so much to say

Wonwoo had taken Mingyu to a fancy restaurant. It looked absolutely elite; a big chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the walls were decorated with mirrors and expensive wallpapers. He was initially against it and begged him to move to a much cheaper restaurant because he was embarrassed of the price he had to pay. But, Wonwoo insisted to stay anyway. (Since he made reservations.)

The ambiance was absolutely romantic. Classical music filled the air, and they were surrounded by obviously rich couples chatting over wine. They were sat together, and thankfully Wonwoo ordered for him since he was unfamiliar with a foreign menu.

While waiting for their food, Wonwooo sneakily placed his hand on top of Mingyu, causing him to flinch. Then, he held it tightly.

“Hyung, how can you afford something as classy as this?” Mingyu abruptly asked.

Wonwoo laughed to himself. “Simple – I can’t afford something like this. But, my dad has connections that allow me to eat here. For free. _For free!_ Can you imagine that? That’s mind-blowing!”

“Well, tell your dad I said thanks, then.”

“Okay, and I’ll also tell him about you,” he looked him in the eye.

 

There was something about the look he gave him. He looked at him like he was the stars and planets up in the sky, and he marvelled at the beauty of something he never thought he would ever see up close. But, Mingyu looked at him like he was an artwork. He took in every detail of him. He was imperfect like everyone else, but he was still an embodiment of a masterpiece.

“So, about the gallery, I’m kind of excited for it, more than you actually. It’s going to be my first time attending an art event,” Wonwoo mused.

“Exhibits are always so fascinating. You get to see so many artworks, and even meet the artists, sometimes. You get to share their passions, and the love they pour into making their works. It’s like playing a game of Pictionary, you’re going to try and interpret what the artwork meant. That’s what’s beautiful about art – it’s more than words. Everyone can have different interpretations and you’re not wrong about it,” Mingyu enthusiastically said.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wonwoo smiled. “Your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you’re so passionate about. I’m absolutely in love with it.” “Nevertheless, I’m stoked about it, and I get to see my face there too, what an honor.”

 

Once the food arrived, they made small talk while eating, some flirting here and there, and cracked a few jokes.

Once they were done, they just sat there for a while just enjoying each other’s company.

“Thanks,” Mingyu grinned. “For everything; for the food, the time, the friendship, for you.”

“You are absolutely welcome. I should thank you too,” he smiled back. “Let’s get some fresh air outside. They have a garden out there, it’s absolutely stunning.”

 

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu outside and headed to the garden. It was dimly lit, but they were surrounded by pretty flowers. There were tulips, daisies, and even some roses of different colors. There were a few marble sculptures, and a fountain at the center. They were the only ones who were there making the atmosphere tense, intimate, and romantic at the same time.

“It’s kind of dark in here, don’t you think?” Mingyu remarked. He roamed around to look at the place a bit better.

“It is, but I can still see you, that’s all that matters,” Wonwoo said in a cheesy manner. Mingyu reacted violently on it and Wonwoo just laughed at his own awkwardness.

 

Wonwoo held onto Mingyu’s arm and pulled him closer so he was facing him. Mingyu started to feel an increase in his heart rate, he also would’ve stopped breathing if he didn’t remind himself to do so.

“Mingyu, I know we haven’t known each other long enough,” he breathed. “But lately, you’re all that’s running in my head. When I see you I get so happy – you make me happy.” He paused. “I’m running out of words to describe you – and that’s saying a lot. You mean everything to me and you’re beyond special. And I don’t want to beat around the bush anymore – _I’m in love with you._ I want to shout that to every single living creature on this planet and to the endless void. I love you with all my heart and I want to love you even more.”

Mingyu felt like he was going to cry from being overwhelmed. He loves him too, he does. He was everything that mattered to him.

“I-I love you too,” he stuttered out. “I love you too,” he said again with confidence.

He felt Wonwoo inch closer to him. He felt his soft, cold lips brush against his shuddering lips. They both closed their eyes, and as soon as they know it, their lips were pressed against each other. It was an ecstatic feeling, it was like everything was in monochrome, then suddenly the world was splashed in color.

Wonwoo started to move his lips, and he kissed him back. Their mouths moved in sync creating beautiful harmony. They run their fingers through each other’s hair creating a mess out of each other. They were running breathless – but in a new kind of way. It was like having your lover literally take your breath away. They both pulled back to catch their breath, and just stayed there tangled in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! here's a sweet date chapter cos most of you have been waiting too long and here's an announcement:
> 
> the story's ending soon, but that means there's going to be another book in the series! look forward to that! (hint: angst ooooo)
> 
> ty always for the support, you guys are amazing! you know what to dooooo


	9. Pretty Words

On their way home, they didn’t even dare take a cab even if it was far. They walked all the way home, conversing and being immersed into each other. They didn’t care about the strange looks they were getting from other people, they kept on holding hands and telling each other sweet nothings.

“What do you think about me calling you ‘love’?” Wonwoo suddenly asked.

Mingyu was puzzled for a second when Wonwoo asked a question out of the blue. “It’s fine, but why the pet names?”

“Don’t boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever friends do that? It’s part of a relationship.” Wonwoo deadpanned. He just labelled them as boyfriends without saying anything else.

“Boyfriend?” Mingyu echoed.

“What? I took you out to dinner, confessed my undying love for you, and kissed you, what else do you want?” Wonwoo bluntly said.

Mingyu chuckled. “You’re so smart, that’s why I’m so in love with… _my boyfriend,”_ he felt giddy just by saying that. Wonwoo’s lips had curled into a smile when he called him that.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo said teasingly.

 

“How about that kiss I owed you back when we first talked?” Wonwoo lovingly gazed at Mingyu. They were already at Mingyu’s door without even realizing it.

“But you already kissed me hours ago, wasn’t that enough?” Mingyu shyly told his boyfriend. (The boyfriend thing was still kind of foreign to him. He had to remind himself that yes, indeed, he was his boyfriend.)

Wonwoo held his hand and quickly went for a peck on his lips. Mingyu was so caught off guard that he stood there frozen even after Wonwoo had kissed him. Wonwoo giggled at him, and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

“You can never have too many kisses. You’re gonna have to get used to that, love. Anyway, good night, I’ll see you,” Wonwoo kissed the back of his hand and waved him goodbye. Mingyu still stood there frozen, slightly waving his fingers back at him.

Once he was out of sight, Mingyu immediately entered his room. Seungkwan was already home, meaning it was already so late.

“You’re gonna have to get used to that, love,” Seungkwan mimicked Wonwoo’s voice. “Hyung, are you two…?”

“Together? Yes.” Mingyu answered without hesitation. Even in the dark, he could see Seungkwan’s excited expression; he tried to scream silently since it was so late at night.

“It felt like it was just yesterday when you had a crush on him! Seriously, you two are destined to be together, it’s crazy!”

Seungkwan was right. Everything happened so fast and it felt like every moment lead up to this point. It felt so unreal that someone like Wonwoo would fall in love with someone like himself. But, still, he did and he was so lucky to have him.

“It does feel crazy. Anyway, tell me all about you and Hansol tomorrow, I’m really tired. I’m going to bed. Good night, Seungkwan,” Mingyu said as he sluggishly made his way to his bed.

“It’s late too, I should get back to sleep,” Seungkwan replied.

Just before he was about to close his eyes to sleep, a slight buzz jolted him awake. There could only be one person who would text him at this hour.

 

_‘Good night, love. I felt like I haven’t said it enough so I just texted. I don’t even know if you’re awake lol. Anyway, I hope you’ll appear in my dreams cos I don’t want to be away from you >< bye ily. <3’_

 

He was right. The cheesy message left him blushing. He kept thinking of things to reply to him.

 

_‘you woke me up ;-; i hate youuu jk i love you toooo but I need to sleep,, get some sleep too :*’_

 

Immediately after, Mingyu had drifted to sleep.

 

The day of Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s play arrived. The two were both busy to even talk. When Mingyu woke up early in the morning, Seungkwan was no longer there. He really didn’t have anything to do before the play, so he decided to stop over at Wonwoo’s room. He rushed over to his floor and came knocking on his door.

“Who is it?” Wonwoo asked in his raspy morning voice.

“You know who this is,” Mingyu said playfully.

When Wonwoo recognized his voice, he immediately heard footsteps rushing to the doorway. Someone was excited. The door opened and revealed Wonwoo in his bedhead and wearing nothing but pyjamas on. He was unsurprisingly slim, but toned. It was his first time seeing Wonwoo that way, and he wasn’t going to complain.

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu’s cheeks and leaned over to give him a kiss. Every kiss always felt like the first time, he still had butterflies in his stomach and he still feels as if his chest was about to explode any minute.

Once they parted, Wonwoo lowered his arm down to Mingyu’s hips, pulling him into his room and shutting the door. Wonwoo sat him on his bed and lightly pushed him so he was lying down with his lower half outside the bed. He was too shocked to even process what was happening. He swallowed hard and breathed heavily.

Wonwoo caressed his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed him back and soon enough their lips moved together in sync. He found himself getting lost in the kiss, eyes closed, indulging every moment.

All of a sudden Wonwoo started tickling and poking at his side. Mingyu smiled into the kiss and Wonwoo pulled away to tickle him more. He immediately sat up (which was a mistake), allowing Wonwoo to tickle him at even more spots.

Mingyu couldn’t stop giggling and blushing. “Hyung, sto-op!” He could feel his stomach hurting and his eyes watering from all the laughter.

Right when Wonwoo stopped, he immediately pulled Mingyu into a big hug.

“Good Morning, love,” he said in his low tone. “What do you want to do today?”

“Maybe we could go eat something then hang around until the play starts?” Mingyu suggested.

Wonwoo nodded. “Oh and yeah, I was going to take a shower but then you came, so that kinda explains the whole topless situation.” Wonwoo proceeded to show off his body. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” Wonwoo teased.

“Shut up,” Mingyu grabbed a pillow and threw it at his direction.

Wonwoo charges yet again at Mingyu to tackle him into a hug; he gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll go shower now, do you want to go together…or?”

“No!”

“Okay, see you then.”

 

Hours later, the auditorium was beginning to fill up. He could only go backstage after the play, so he just texted Seungkwan and Soonyoung his good luck. Wonwoo was sat beside him, carefully reading the playbill. Mingyu decided to scan the room for people. He managed to find Jihoon amongst the audience. It was his first time seeing him again after the incident that happened a few nights ago. What he didn’t expect was that he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He either got it from someone or he was going to give it to someone. He was about to ask Wonwoo about it when the lights dimmed, signalling the beginning of the play.

 

Right after the play, Mingyu immediately went backstage to his friends. Seungkwan did amazingly well, and so did Soonyoung. When he entered their dressing room backstage, Jihoon was there, and so were the bouquet of flowers. They were now in the hands of a smiling, blushing Soonyoung. Hansol was there as well, cheering on Seungkwan, repeatedly giving him sweet remarks. Seungkwan was smiling from ear to ear.

The two couples were so busy engrossed in each other that they didn’t even realize Mingyu and Wonwoo had entered. Wonwoo had to clear his throat to get their attention. Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately acted normal, as if they weren’t being affectionate with each other minutes ago.

“Congratulations, you two! You were amazing!” Mingyu prompted for a group hug. The two gave into the group hug and repeatedly saying their “thank you’s”.

“Looks like someone rekindled old fire tonight,” Wonwoo remarked.

He was obviously referring to Soonyoung and Jihoon. But they acted as if they never heard anything.

They had some chat about the play and how they felt. Wonwoo and Soonyoung, on the other hand seemed to have a very in-depth conversation. He couldn’t hear them well, but it had to be something about Jihoon.

“I’m feeling really generous tonight. Why don’t we go to dinner? My treat,” Soonyoung suddenly yells out of the blue.

“The last time you ‘treated’ you asked me to pay for my food. How am I sure you’re not going to scam us again?” Seungkwan asked.

Soonyoung then pulls out his wallet from his pocket, brings out his bills and fanned it. “Is this enough?”

 

The six headed out to eat ramen together at a nearby restaurant. They had playful banter and caught up with each other. Hansol and Seungkwan were being all cute with each other, playfully teasing each other from time to time. Jihoon and Soonyoung on the other hand, were playing a game of who can ignore each other the most. They were being so obvious by hiding it.

“Look at them, they think we don’t know that they have something between them,” Mingyu whispered.

“Here, let me try something,” Wonwoo suggested.

Hansol was in the middle of telling his story of how he found Seungkwan again. “I kind of recognized him – but just to be sure I spoke a bit of English and then he went up to me and tried to speak English back and I lost it! Just by his voice I knew it was my old friend, Seungkwannie,” Hansol smiled at Seungkwan and looked at him like he was the most beautiful person in the room.

“Hey, Soonyoung remember when you first met Jihoon, you tripped over and he wanted to punch you in the face?” Wonwoo suddenly interrupted.

The both of them slightly laughed, and then it turned into loud laughter that echoed throughout the restaurant.

“After all this time, I still want to punch you in the face,” Jihoon said through his laughter.

“Yeah, and after all this time I still keep on falling for you!” Soonyoung replied.

Suddenly, everyone stared at Soonyoung and the room fell silent.

“Fuck, I meant I still keep on falling like in front of you, I mean,” Soonyoung stammered. “You know, like falling because of…you, I uh…” he trailed.

“Just admit it you two, you have something going on, right?” Wonwoo questioned.

“Come on there’s nothing wrong with it…”

It was silent for about half a minute when Soonyoung spoke up. “Fine, then. When he broke up with Seungcheol-hyung, he came to me ‘cos he thought he did wrong. He felt like I was the only one who would understand. I spent all night talking him through. Then after the incident, we just talked, and I guess we understand each other better now,” He explained.

The room got serious for a bit so Seungkwan lifted up the mood with more of his jokes. It continued on until they were all finished. Thankfully, Soonyoung stayed true to his word and paid for them.

The three couples separated ways. Hansol and Seungkwan were to go to Hansol’s house to sleep over and reintroduce Seungkwan to Hansol’s parents. Jihoon and Soonyoung were going to spend the night in Jihoon’s studio again, to take care of a project leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu to themselves with no idea what to do.

They walked aimlessly around their campus, trying to figure out what to do. They were the only ones there and the only sounds were that of their breathing, their heartbeats, and the crickets singing.

“Let’s stargaze for a bit,” Wonwoo suggested. Right then and there they laid down on the grass, and stared up to the stars above them.

It was silent for a minute as they did nothing but observe the night sky. Wonwoo looked like he was in deep thought.

“Look at those stars, they’re all dead. They’re all just remnants of the past. They’re like those embarrassing baby pictures your parents hang up on the walls. But each of them hold a memory, you know,” he mused.

Even though Mingyu hated words the most, listening to Wonwoo never felt like an ordeal. Even if most of the time he could never comprehend his deep metaphors, he just listens. He could listen to him and his musings all day.

“How about this: We were all once up there, shining brightly in the midst of darkness. Who knows maybe that star over there,” he pointed to a bright star that’s adjacent to another one. “And the one next to it were once you and I. When we were reborn as humans we spent our lives with the wrong people, thinking they were the one, but we end up getting hurt. But fate found its way, and eventually we found each other,” he intertwined their fingers.

Wonwoo gazed at Mingyu, and he inched closer to him to land a kiss on his lips. He could hear their heartbeats creating wonderful rhythm, their lips dancing to it. They stayed there for a while savouring each other’s taste. They pull away catching their breaths, they clung onto each other and calmed themselves down.

They both sat up, this time Mingyu leaned on Wonwoo’s shoulder, still looking up above to their stars.

“We haven’t been together for too long but you just feel so…different,” Wonwoo started. “I’ve been with many people all my life and I never felt this way with someone before, I can’t explain it.”

“You made me feel so important and loved,” Mingyu wistfully said. “All my life I’ve been rejected, disowned, and been thrown in the background, but when you came I felt like I was a new person.” He tried to choke back a sob. “I’ve given up on love so long ago, and I’ve accepted the fact that I was never going to be loved. But you came in and gave me all the love I’ve been missing out on. You taught me what it’s like to love and to be loved and I finally felt like I was somebody.”

Tears started streaming down his cheek. Wonwoo was quick enough to wipe them all away.

“I’m so grateful to have you in my life, and I wish to never lose you more than anything else, because you mean so much to me and I love you. I just want you to know that,” He said with a shaky voice.

He felt so much at ease now that he told him about his feelings.

He could see Wonwoo’s eyes were beginning to water. “Hey now, love, don’t cry because I’ll cry,” he started to wipe a tear that rolled down his cheek. Then he, himself began to cry.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “It’s okay, I’ll never leave you, and I promise I would never hurt you, I love you so much,” he pulled him into a tight hug.

He wished they could stay like this forever, in each other’s arms sobbing about their immense love for each other.

When they finally calmed down, he looked over at the stars again, now they seem to be shining brighter.

“Since I’m your boyfriend now, I get to do the obligatory boyfriend line,” Wonwoo chuckled.

“The stars look pretty tonight, but you know who’s prettier?”

Mingyu laughed at his line. “As a good boyfriend, I must reply, ‘Who?’”

Wonwoo smirked, and laced his hands with Mingyu’s. After a long sigh, he said,

 

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been more than a month sorry friends! but, alas, i've updated!!! sorry i've been so busy ;-; anyway i hope you've enjoyed this long fluff-filled chapter and tbh i cried writing the end part idek about you guys ;A; but you know the drill, kudos, talk to me in the comments, and share it with a friend woooo!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> btw thank you for 1900+ reads i appreciate it a lot you guys are the best!! aaand here's a treat since this fic is ending soon there is a prequel coming up soon! i won't say much but _-coUGH96LINECOUGH-_ thanks again ily all 


	10. He Loves Me

It was a day before the exhibit. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He was having a hotpot of both excitement and agitation that he could feel like he was going to combust any minute.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, being the supportive guy he is, were giving him words of encouragement, hand holding, and some light kisses here and there to calm him down.

“Mingyu, you’re going to do just fine, trust me okay,” Wonwoo reassured him by planting a kiss on his hand.  “Mr. Min wouldn’t have chosen your work if you weren’t talented, he obviously saw something in you so stop worrying.”

But that only worked for a short while. Soon enough, he started pacing back and forth in his room, muttering to himself.

“Let’s go,” Wonwoo suddenly says out of the blue. Mingyu stopped at his tracks and raised an eyebrow at him.

“To where?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo just grabbed his shoulders and dragged him out of the room. “I don’t know too, let’s just walk ‘til our feet get tired.”

The weather got colder than it was. Every time he breathed, a small cloud formed. He started shivering when the cool breeze would touch a part of his skin. Something tells them they should have worn an extra layer of clothing. Wonwoo held him closer to share his warmth. 

“Let’s take a quick route to the café ,” Wonwoo suggested.

 

The café was surprisingly empty, at times like this when the weather was cold, people would want to get coffee. Perhaps that day was just particularly too cold for anyone to go outside. The faint whirring of the coffee machines with the strong scent of coffee somehow made the atmosphere warmer. (Or maybe it was the heater…he can’t tell.)

They were seated in the middle of the café, so he could see everything from his viewpoint. From there, he could see the empty stage - the stage where Wonwoo once stood on. The stage once filled with passion and raw emotion that he never even bothered to listen to - the stage where he was captivated by the beauty of some poet. The poet who he falls in love with, the poet who has a sailor’s mouth when drunk, the poet who texts him cheesy texts before sleeping, the poet who tells him bad puns, the poet who kisses him when he’s anxious, the poet whose thoughts went deeper than the ocean, the poet that he was lucky to call his.

He caught his gaze. He was so different from the pretty boy he saw from that night. Those cold piercing eyes from before turned into warm, loving gazes. The powerful, passionate voice turned into an endearing, soft one; the voice that was a sweet lullaby to his nights, and his deep, raspy voice became his favourite morning call.

“Why are you looking at me like that – I mean you always do, but it just has a certain feel to it,” he said.

“If I never came here that night I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you,” he replied.

They both said nothing after that, it was just pure silence but their eyes and smiles said it all.

Minutes after, Junhui arrived holding a tray with coffee and some pastries. Neither of them had ordered, so they were puzzled as to why he brought them over.

“I know,” Junhui starts. “Before you ask, it’s on me. You both seem cold so I made these, plus it would be awkward if you two just sat there without ordering anything.”

They both thanked him.

“Mind if I sat with you two for a bit? It’s getting lonely there at the back.” Junhui had already pulled the adjacent chair despite not having an answer yet.

“Sure, but won’t Seungcheol-hyung be mad at you again?” Wonwoo said in between his coffee sips.

“Nah, I’m on break. Plus, he’s on vacation with his family, so I’m sort of in charge here.” He placed his chair in between his and Wonwoo’s chairs. “Anyway what brings you lovebirds here?”

“I kind of needed a distraction for Mingyu, and it brought us here, now he’s feeling nostalgic,” Wonwoo answered him.

“The place where you first met, huh? Romantic,” Junhui remarked.

The two were too busy eating and drinking to even speak. Junhui just sat lazily on his chair scrolling emotionlessly through his phone, occasionally letting out a faint laughter when he’d scroll past a funny post.

Wonwoo had finished his meal when Junhui showed him his phone. “Wonwoo, look Soonyoung shared this picture of us back in High School. Mingyu, come look at him he was so cute,” Mingyu leaned over to him to see the picture.

It looked like a typical high-schooler picture - boys posing weirdly in their school uniforms and their weird haircuts. From left to right were Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Junhui. Jihoon was the only one wearing a different uniform, so he might be from a different school. Soonyoung held the camera at an awkward angle, so they looked really weird. They couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“You were all so cute, what year were you in?” Mingyu asked.

“First year, when Jihoon still wanted to punch Soonyoung in the face 24/7, but he had to be stuck with him. I also taught Junhui some Korean as an excuse to be friends with him and eventually go out with him cos I thought he was cute, but he became my best friend instead,” Wonwoo recalled.

High school seemed to be a weird and fun time for all of them; hopefully they’d tell him stories about that.

“Makes me miss the old times,” Junhui sighed. “We were all so stupid and careless.” Junhui set down his phone to reach for his pocket and grabbed his box of cigars. “I’m going out for a drag,” he announced. “Mingyu, take good care of Wonwoo; Wonwoo love him like I told you to.”

He had no idea about what he said, but he nodded anyway.

 

It was the day of the exhibit and he arrived hours earlier before the event sans Wonwoo because he wanted to help Mr. Min out. Some seniors were there with him helping out with the art exhibit too. He conversed a bit with some of them, and they were just as nervous as him. Seeing their works, he felt that his was so lacking compared to theirs but his work actually meant something for him and that was what mattered to him the most.

As he saw his painting hang on the wall, nostalgia and a hint of pride washed over him. Who knew a painting of a boy he liked a lot could take him places? He definitely changed his life (and his grades).

 

When it was only an hour left for the event, he got ready in the bathroom of the museum, repeatedly straightening his coat, and running his fingers through his hair. His friends were flooding his messages with ‘good luck’ and ‘congratulations’. But, of course one message stood out the most and it was his dearest Wonwoo.

‘See you real soon love, I’m not even there yet but I’m so proud of you, you’re amazing, I love you so so much!!!!!!!!’

The message made his heart flutter and he felt like he could pass out any minute from all the mixture of emotions he felt. With a pounding heart, he hastily left the bathroom to join the others.

Minutes later, the entrance of the museum started to fill up with people who looked like they were from the elite society. They flocked together and were expressing their excitements and expectations for the exhibit, which made him worry that his work wouldn’t leave that much of a big impression on people. After all, he was placed in a room with seniors and experienced artists. How would he even compare to any of them?

Later, some familiar faces arrived. Famous photographers and some famous artists he looked up to were in the same room as him. He also grew worried since Wonwoo was nowhere to be found among the crowd. He scanned everywhere but he wasn’t there yet. He was probably just running late.

To officially open the exhibit, there was a ribbon cutting ceremony where Mr. Min, himself, cut the ribbon. Everyone cheered and the artists who had works posted positioned themselves adjacent to it to further explain their piece.

Wonwoo was still nowhere to be found; he tried calling him while he wasn’t busy, but he wouldn’t answer. Involuntarily, he started chewing on his bottom lip and he kept on clenching his fists to stop them from shaking. He got even more worried and he was all he could think about that he didn’t even notice the group of people in front of him inquiring him about his work.

“Yes?” He managed to say, forcing his lips into a smile.

“This is such a pretty painting, as the title insists,” a lady speaks up from the group. “If I could ask you, where did you draw your inspiration from in making this?”

“W-well,” he stammered. Suddenly, something caught his eye. There, Wonwoo was quickly walking towards him clad in a simple dress shirt, clutching a bouquet of flowers in one hand. He stood behind the crowd and nodded towards him. He smiled at him to acknowledge his presence. He felt relief when he found him there. He mustered up all his confidence and continued to talk.

“Well, this was a fruit of one faithful evening at a café; I was running out of inspiration. Then suddenly, a boy caught my attention. He was just filled with so much passion that it inspired me with my own.”

_Bullshit. He was so attracted to his pretty face. But he couldn’t just state that, of course, he had to sugar coat it._

He caught Wonwoo’s eyes and he giggled a bit. He could tell he was lying because he knew the story all too well. The group, on the other hand, was convinced by his short story.

“Have you ever met that guy, or is he just going to live the rest of his life not knowing he’s being immortalized into a painting?” A man asked.

“Oh, I actually got to know him through this painting,” he immediately replied. “We became… _great friends_ …because of this.”

Wonwoo just looked at him with a weird reaction, silently laughing throughout the whole thing.

The group dispersed little by little and they gave him a few compliments here and there. He was happy that his work was praised. But he was even happier Wonwoo was there.

Wonwoo shyly walked up to him when he was the only one left. Mingyu’s face just twitched into shy smile and a giggle as he offered him the bouquet in his hands.

“Sorry I was late; I had to get them for you. They're carnations--they’re meant to signify love and admiration from what I’ve read. I’m sorry this was all I got you I wanted to match the painting but--”

Mingyu just pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Shut up for a bit, okay? I love them; they’re the most beautiful thing ever.”

When they pulled away, they made sure they were alone, and Mingyu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “You don’t know how happy you made me today.”

“Well how about you do the explanation thing again, but tell the truth this time,” Wonwoo said as he distanced himself, pretending to be someone inquiring about his painting.

“So, one night, my friends dragged me into a café, I started to get sleepy, so I doodled a bit. I was really frustrated since I needed to catch up on a deadline for our project. Then, there was this really cute guy who was on stage. He was so cute that I decided to draw him, and I couldn’t forget his face. So, my feelings were translated into this painting. Little did I know that this boy would eventually become the love of my life.”

“Down to my critique then,” Wonwoo started. “This is by far the best painting I have ever seen in my whole life. It’s truly breathtaking that one would create such masterpiece after seeing someone for the first time. A brilliant choice on the model, very handsome; as for the painter, he could use a kiss right now, but I’m saving it.”

They both giggled and cringed at their cheesiness, but that was how they worked, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The exhibit had closed, and Mr. Min congratulated them for a successful exhibit. A few people had expressed their interest on his painting, and would like to see more from him in the future. Some even showed interest on buying the painting from him. It made him very happy, and it gave him reassurance that he was good. As an artist, he felt somehow relieved that he wouldn't starve from making art.

By the time the museum was about to close, he and Wonwoo decided to roam around the museum a bit, admiring art and its many forms. They held each other’s hands tightly, filling the empty spaces between their fingers. It was the simplest of gestures, but it united two souls into one.

At the far end of the museum, where no one was there, and they were completely alone, Wonwoo stopped them in their tracks. It was a place where it was so quiet, you could only hear your breath and your footsteps echo against the cold marble floor, and the high ceiling.

Wonwoo let go of his hand to reach for his pocket. A piece of paper that was neatly folded was in his hand.

“The flowers weren’t the only reason I was late, I wrote something about you and I spent all night making it. I could never find the right words that would describe you or my feelings for you, but somehow, I arrived at this.” His voice echoed across the room.

“I’ll cry,” Mingyu remarked. Wonwoo just ignored him and began to unfold the piece of paper.

“To my dearest,” he started; he breathed a bit before he could say the next words. “Pretty words aren’t enough to suffice what’s on the tip of my tongue, or what this heart beats; it makes my feelings left unsung.  All the words in the dictionary or any language could never compare to your existence and whatsoever. You painted my monochrome heart back to life, colored my tainted world that was in strife. I envy you, to be quite frank with each other. Paintings could describe feelings when words could never. If my love was a painting, an abstract it would be. Words would lack, creating a wonderful mystery. But to put everything simply, I love you infinitely.”

Silence.

A tear started rolling down, Mingyu’s cheek, another, and another. He couldn’t say anything, but he slowly walked towards him, cupped his cheek, and closed the distance between them with his lips. The kiss started off soft and slow, and then they indulged in the pleasure of exploring each other’s mouths, taking in each other’s tastes. They felt each other smile during the kiss, the most wonderful feeling in the world, that the person you love is happily in love with you.

They pulled away with a laugh escaping from their lips. Both were still breathless from the kiss.

“I’ll take that as an ‘I love you, too’,” Wonwoo said in the midst of catching his breath. “I just want to spend this lovely evening and probably the rest of my life too, with you.”

He nodded. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew. the end of a wild ride. tbh ive been burdened with updating this fic every month ever since i published it, but it's a bittersweet feeling that it came to an end. but its not the end for me,, we still have the prequel + oneshot fics coming and i pinky promise it would be 10000000% better! anyway, i hope this story made you happy, at least, or at least reached you in some way! i'd like to thank every single one of you for the comments, kudos, and hits thus far!! id like to apologize for the areas i lack in, im trying to improve myself!! :D again, thanks for all the love and support, even though it's the first fic i've ever done for the fandom;; agh im rambling now but thanks!!! -im ouuuuttt-


End file.
